Una Puerta a las Pesadillas
by Lucendi Lux
Summary: Es hora de que una luz sea apagada... Es hora de que la oscuridad lo consuma... Aquella esperanza... Morirá crossover con KH, mundo semialterno
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, Lucendi reportándose con su segundo fic de TLoZ, espero que les guste, nació de un sueño raro, como verán es un crossover con Kh, siempre he tenido la curiosidad de escribir uno con trama original y un poco cruel (?). Bueno, sin mas, disfrútenlo, nos leemos más abajo._

* * *

 ** _Las diosas estaban dolidas…_**

 ** _Aquel día los reyes decidieron separar aquellos mundos_**

 ** _Una forma de terminar con el dolor de esos días_**

 ** _Sellaron la puerta que unía sus reinos_**

 ** _Pero antes…_**

 ** _Juraron que el día en que la oscuridad los alcanzara nuevamente_**

 ** _Esa puerta volvería a abrirse_**

 ** _Y que_**

 ** _Con la ayuda de su valor y su luz_**

 ** _La oscuridad estaría acabada._**

 ** _Una nueva esperanza nacería._**

Una figura caminaba a paso lento por aquel pasillo largo y blanco. Se escuchaban esos pasos fuertes causados por sus botas. Parecía encontrarse en un templo lleno de vitrales que contaban una historia antigua.

En ese momento un hombre de capucha blanca cubriéndole el rostro salió de una habitación situada detrás de la pequeña estatua con la forma de un soldado del templo. Al ver aquella figura se acercó amablemente a ella.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

-¿Dónde está?- una voz ronca se dejó escuchar.

-¿Disculpe?-se acercó unos pasos hacia aquel ser.

-Él…-continuó caminando, esta vez hacia la estatua-Él…él está aquí-al ver que se encontraba frente a la estatua el hombre intentó alejarlo.

-Por favor, retírese-se notaba preocupado.

-Esta oscuridad…-en ese momento la estatua comenzó a brillar-…los conectará-el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-¡Será mejor que dejes la estatua!-desenfundó una espada que llevaba bajo su capucha.

-Es verdad…-volteó hacia el hombre- Nunca entienden nada-alzó un brazo y en su mano apareció una esfera oscura, ésta fue lanzada directo al pecho del hombre.

-¡Papá!-gritó un niño que salía de la misma habitación. Estaba por acercarse cuando notó a aquella figura, al verla directamente a los ojos quedó petrificado.

-¡No!-intentaba levantarse al ver que su hijo no hacía nada más que temblar y aquel ser se acercaba lentamente a él-¡Huye!

En ese momento…

El niño no hiso más que gritar…

-Es bastante sorprendente, ¿no crees?-decía una niña rubia en un balcón a una mujer de ojos rojos que permanecía de brazos cruzados a unos metros de ella.

-¿De qué habla?-se acercó a ella.

-El cielo…el mar…son muy bonitos-sonrió con ensoñación al ver el atardecer-¿Acaso en todos lados lucirán igual?

-Sigo sin entenderla-le sonrió dulcemente.

-Sí…es difícil de entenderlo para mí también-la mayor se sorprendió al ver que la niña volteaba hacia ella con una sonrisa aún más grande-Pero de verdad…siento que alguien tiene la misma duda que yo en alguna parte-nuevamente se giró hacía aquel paisaje que tanto le encantaba-Sé que…alguien…en algún lugar tiene el mismo sentimiento que yo tengo.

-Princesa, pareciera que está divagando mucho-le acarició la cabeza.

-Tal vez sea así…-alzó el rostro hacia el cielo- pero…

-Siento que hay alguien más…-dijo una niña pelirroja que mantenía su vista hacia el cielo que estaba oscureciéndose poco a poco y dejaba ver algunas estrellas.

-No te entiendo-dijo un castaño bastante confundido.

-Tal vez…algún día lo comprendas-rió la niña.

-Me confundes, ya no sigas-agitó los brazos provocándole una risa a la pequeña.

-Hey, ya es tarde-dijo un peliplateado-Nuestros padres nos regañarán si llegamos tarde-los otros pequeños comenzaron a caminar hacia su amigo-¿De qué hablaban?

-Kairi me contaba algo sobre otra persona-decía el moreno despreocupado.

-Ay, Sora-la niña negó-Aun no entiendes-sus amigos pararon un momento para ver a su amiga un poco confundidos-No se queden ahí, hay que ir a casa-se adelantó junto con Sora dejando al peliplateado atrás.

-No entender…-dijo en voz baja mientras volteaba hacia el cielo.

-¡Riku!-le gritó el moreno-Apúrate-le sonrió.

-Sí-asintió.

Había amanecido en el pueblo. Era hermoso. La gente ya comenzaba sus labores desde temprano. Se sentía la brisa provocada por tanta vegetación. Ordon había cambiado con el paso de los años, lo había hecho junto con su país, Hyrule. Tal vez no era un pueblo muy grande a comparación de otros pero vaya que era un lugar muy agradable donde vivir. Los niños podían jugar sin problema alguno, podían salir al bosque que no estaba nada lejos para explorar, convivían con algunos animales que habitaban cerca. Si, era perfecto, sin embargo, los habitantes eran muy distintos a los demás que vivían en Hyrule, ellos no eran hylianos, ellos eran humanos, pero entre ellos se encontraba un pequeño hylian, o al menos uno que era hijo de un hylian, eso lo mostraban sus orejas mínimamente puntiagudas.

El pequeño normalmente se encontraba dormido a esas horas. Realmente acomodado en su cama y abrazado fuertemente a sus cobijas. Normalmente haciendo gestos de disgusto mientras dormía. Siempre se le encontraba así en aquel pequeño establecimiento durante las mañanas, sin nadie que le dijera una sola palabra a menos que saliera de casa. Así era, él vivía solo, sin nadie que esperara en casa, sin embargo esa soledad se iba cuando su querida amiga llegaba a despertarlo.

Aquella chica que llevaba un gorro verde en su cabeza se había colado a la habitación del menor. Sonreía enternecida al verlo abrazado a su almohada y con un hilillo de saliva bajando por su barbilla. Era normal encontrarlo así durante las mañanas, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le encantaba verlo de esa manera. Se acercó a la cama y comenzó a mover al rubio. Rió al escuchar ''cinco minutos más''. Definitivamente era divertido.

-Ey…-con su dedo índice picó la mejilla del otro- Despierta…-hizo un puchero cuando el rubio le dio la espalda- ¡Que despiertes!-le gritó justo en el oído haciéndole caer al suelo.

-Sariaaa…-dijo con desgane-¿Por qué me gritas?-se tallaba los ojos para comenzar a abrirlos poco a poco dejando ver un color azul realmente profundo-Es sábado.

-Lo sé-se acercó a él para ayudarle a levantarse-Pero prometiste salir conmigo.

-Sa…salir…-se sonrojó al escuchar eso y cuando la pequeña notó lo que había dicho se volteó avergonzada.

-Sabes bien que es una cita de amigos-comenzó a jugar con sus manos haciendo que la pena desapareciera de ella y de su amigo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de su estado comenzaron a reír-Te espero abajo, Link-sonrió y salió de la habitación.

-Es verdad…-volteó hacia el calendario de su habitación-¡Hoy hay fiesta en el pueblo!-se emocionó sonriendo de oreja a oreja y se alistó en cinco minutos. Cuando bajó a la cocina la peliverde no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Debes estar muy emocionado-se acercó a él con una pequeña caja forrada de un papel muy bonito color azul y un listón blanco.

-¿Qué es esto?-tomó la caja algo confundido.

-Es mi regalo-se sonrojó y bajó la mirada apenada.

-Regalo…-quedó pensativo un momento-regalo… ¿a qué se debe?-arqueó una ceja.

-Lo olvidaste…-dijo atónita-Link, hoy es tu cumpleaños-el rubio abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa, pareciera que no podía creerlo-Hoy cumples ocho años, ¿realmente lo olvidaste?

-Oh…-sonrío algo avergonzado-Es que hoy es la fiesta en el pueblo y me emocioné tanto que me olvidé por completo de eso-dejó la pequeña caja en un sofá para dos personas-No puedo creerlo, me diste un regalo, pero no era necesario, hoy vamos a pasar tiempo juntos, con eso era suficiente-las mejillas de la niña se pintaron de un rosa tenue-Lo abriré ya-en ese instante su amiga lo detuvo.

-Ábrelo cuando regreses de la fiesta-Link infló las mejillas.

-Pero quiero abrirlo ahora-hizo un puchero.

-Jeje, lo sé, pero por favor, aguanta un poco, quiero que estés lleno de emoción cuando lo abras.

-De acuerdo, pero deberás comprarme un helado enorme-salieron de la casa.

Una vez afuera se pudo ver claramente como el pueblo estaba adornado y muchos puestos estaban en su lugar con muchas curiosidades. Globos, comida, flores, juguetes, máscaras, todo era realmente pintoresco.

-Perfecto, ¿adónde quieres ir primero?-Saria volteó hacia el rubio que se quedó pensativo, realmente era difícil decidir, quería verlo todo.

-Em…ya sé, hay que ir al…-en ese momento se escucharon unas risas. A Link se le hinchó una vena en la frente al escucharlas.

-Pero miren quien está ahí-dijo un pelirrojo de ojos azules acompañado de otros tres niños, dos gemelos rubios de cabello alborotado y otro un poco más alto de cabello castaño y con una cara un poco regordeta.

-Vete a otra parte Mido-Link se había cruzado de brazos muy molesto.

-Oh, mírenlo, se enojó-comenzaron a reírse-Yo quiero quedarme aquí, ¿algún problema?-le desafió.

-Estas frente a mi casa, vas a volver a dibujarme un dinosaurio en la pared-el rubio se veía muy molesto.

-¿Eso? Vamos Link, no seas rencoroso. Somos amigos, eso no debería enojarte, ¿verdad, Saria?-le mandó una mirada coqueta a la mencionada.

-Ya vete, Mido-le dijo la niña de muy mala gana.

-Saria…-en ese momento se enojó bastante-No te entiendo, ¿cómo es que prefieres estar con ese niño raro con mano marcada y de orejas puntiagudas a estar conmigo?-en ese momento Link ocultó las puntas de sus orejas con sus manos intentando que su mano izquierda fuera cubierta por su cabello, estaba bastante apenado y con una mirada triste-Tan solo míralo-lo señaló-Ningún niño quiere acercársele ¿Por qué tu si?

-¡Porque Link es mi mejor amigo!-tomó una de las manos de Link-¡Y porque él es mucho mejor persona que tú!-en ese momento todos se sorprendieron, Mido estaba rojo de furia y Link miraba atento a Saria-¡También porque lo quiero mucho!-sonrojada tomó fuerte la mano de su amigo.

1…2…3… ¡CAPOOH!

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!-Mido explotó como bomba del coraje.

-Sa…Saria…-Link estaba realmente rojo y sus ojos estaban abiertos de tanta sorpresa.

-¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO, LINK!-al ver esa mirada asesina ambos niños comenzaron a correr.

Los cuatro niños corrían salvajemente intentando atrapar a Link y a Saria, claro, sólo querían golpear al primero ya que, según Mido, Saria era su futura esposa, aunque la pequeña no tenía ningún interés en eso y si fuera así el pelirrojo no estaría exactamente en sus planes.

Luego de varios minutos de persecución lograron perderlos escondiéndose detrás de un puesto de tiro al blanco. Se encontraban agitados y se habían sentado del cansancio.

-Estuvo cerca-dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa de alivio-¿Link?-el rubio mantenía la mirada perdida, se notaba triste-Link… ¿te sientes bien?-le tomó de la mano y el pequeño la alejó en el acto.

-Saria, Mido tiene razón-apretó sus manos volviéndolas puños-No deberías estar conmigo. Soy raro…soy muy diferente a ustedes… ¿por qué te gusta estar conmigo?-abrazó su piernas.

-Ya lo dije-Link volteó levemente hacia su amiga-Te quiero, eres una persona muy importante para mí y eres mi mejor amigo-nuevamente le tomó de las manos sonriéndole dulcemente-Aunque a ellos no les parezca nunca me iré de tu lado. Siempre seremos los mejores amigos ¿verdad?-al pequeño le aparecieron lágrimas en los ojos y éstas salieron así como también una sonrisa muy grande.

-¡Sí!-comenzaron a reír mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas-Dices cosas muy vergonzosas-se levantaron.

-Jaja, bueno, nos hacen reír-se sacudieron el polvo-Bien ¿a dónde vamos?

-Aprovechemos que estamos atrás del puesto de tiro al blanco, hay que jugar.

-Vamos.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. La fiesta se había animado aún más cuando se dio la tarde. Comenzaron los bailes, los concursos de disfraces donde Link y Saria participaron, ambos vistieron de ninjas y comenzaron a lanzar harina para simular su huida, después hubieron pasarelas donde muchas chicas lucieron vestidos hermosos y el pobre Link se llevó varios coscorrones por parte de Saria ya que éste quedaba embobado por las modelos. Hubo comida, dulces, obras de teatro, muchas huidas estratégicas ya que se encontraban con Mido e inclusive terminaron lanzándole su harina ninja para escapar. Cuando anocheció y el reloj dio las 10 pm ambos subieron a la azotea de la casa de Link para ver el último espectáculo.

-No puedo creerlo-el rubio estaba realmente emocionado-Ya está por comenzar.

-Lo sé, no puedo esperar más-Saria agitaba sus brazos.

-Por Din…-ambos sonreían y sus ojos brillaban, de verdad la emoción estaba dibujada en toda su cara.

Entonces muchas luces comenzaron a iluminar el cielo nocturno. Los fuegos artificiales habían sido lanzados y el par de amigos observaban asombrados. Verde, azul, amarillo, blanco, rojo y muchos colores más iluminaban a Ordon y en los ojos de aquellos niños se reflejaba aquel momento que siempre consideraban ''mágico''.

-Link…-el mencionado giró hacia su amiga con una gran sonrisa.

-Saria, tenemos que repetir esto los próximos años-le pequeña nuevamente se sonrojó.

-Claro, que sea una promesa-ambos asintieron con gran alegría y por primera vez fue Link quien le tomó de la mano.

Cuando todo el festejo terminó la gente comenzó a regresar a sus casas. Saria se despidió de su amigo no sin antes darle un abrazo de feliz cumpleaños y correr velozmente ya que no quería estar ahí cuando su amigo abriera el regalo que le había dado.

-Ow…estoy cansado…-bostezó y se acercó al sofá para abrir aquella caja azul. Una vez abierta sacó lo que parecía ser un muñeco realmente curioso a sus ojos. El pequeño muñeco tenía una forma humana, ojos grandes y rosas, cabello blanco, piel pálida, una sonrisa grande, su ropa constaba de una capa blanca, un chaleco cerrado gris, unos guantes blancos y unos pantalones cortos negros, estaba descalzo, creía que los zapatos se le pudieron haber caído por lo que volvió a ver en la caja y no encontró más que una carta, al verla sus dudas aumentaron ¿por qué Saria le regalaría algo así? Fue entonces cuando abrió la carta dispuesto a leerla.

 _''_ _Link…_

 _Estaba muy emocionada por pasar este día contigo._

 _Aunque tu deberías estar más emocionado que yo jeje._

 _Link, Feliz Cumpleaños…_

 _Sabes, sé que debes sentirte solo en esa casa y bueno… Me imagino que estas sorprendido por mi regalo. Ese muñeco estará acompañándote cuando yo no esté. Se podría decir que él cuidará de ti en mi lugar. Parece muy feliz, tal vez porque sabía que el destino lo uniría a ti. Será un gran amigo, sé que te entenderás muy bien con él._

 _Su nombre es Eón._

 _Es lindo ¿no crees?_

 _Con cariño…_

 _Saria''_

-Un amigo…-sonrió levemente. Cuando le acarició el cabello notó que sus orejas eran muy peculiares-Son…puntiagudas…-abrió los ojos con sorpresa-Como las mías…-sonrió lleno de alegría y sin darse cuenta quedó dormido en el sofá abrazado de aquel pequeño muñeco.

 _Es hora de que una luz sea apagada_

 _…_

 _Es hora de que la oscuridad lo consuma_

 _…_

 _Aquella esperanza_

 _…_

 _Morirá_

-Ah!-la rubia despertó asustada, giró su rostro hacia la ventana de su habitación, llovía muy fuerte, las gotas golpeaban violentamente el cristal-¿Qué es esto?-tocaba su pecho al sentir una opresión.

 _Y cuando sea borrada de todos_

 _…_

 _Entonces_

 _…_

 _Yo tomaré el control_

-Uh…-la pequeña pelirroja se levantó de su cama y se asomó por su ventana. El aire era bastante fuerte y el cielo se encontraba nublado-¿Una tormenta?-alcanzó a ver como el mar se movía violentamente y en un impulso, al ver algo en la orilla del mar, salió apresurada de su habitación.

 _Vamos_

 _…_

 _Despierta_

 _…_

 _Juguemos un momento_

 _…_

 _Tienes que ver lo que ocurre afuera_

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, pero al hacerlo gritó horriblemente. Una sonrisa y una mirada escalofriante habían aparecido frente a él...muy cerca de él.

-¿Qué fue eso?-intentó encender la luz pero al parecer no había-Eón…-recordó al muñeco que apenas había recibido. Lo buscó pero no había nada-Estaba conmigo…-entonces escuchó un trueno realmente fuerte y la luz de un relámpago dibujó una silueta extraña en la ventana-¿Qué…?

Entonces el miedo comenzó a consumir su cuerpo, pero la curiosidad le hiso salir de su casa.

La calle estaba desolada…o eso creyó hasta que vio a una persona caer al suelo violentamente. Se acercó, quería ver que le pasaba.

-Señor…-su mirada estaba en blanco-¿Qué…?

-¡AAAHH!-escuchó muchos gritos, todas las casas eran inundadas por ellos.

-¡Saria!-corrió alterado a casa de su amiga. Mientras corría veía a la gente desfallecer, sangrar y algunas sombras extrañas moverse de un lado a otro- ¿Qué…qué ocurre?

Al llegar a casa de Saria pudo notar que la puerta se encontraba abierta y no dudó en entrar.

Vio un gorro verde en el piso y lo levantó. Caminó un poco más, con cuidado, intentando no caer ya que no había luz que le ayudara a ver. Entonces su pie chocó con algo, se detuvo al instante, dio un paso atrás y sintió como su pie resbaló. Un relámpago más le ayudó a ver que aquello que había pisado no era más que sangre y que esa sangre provenía de…

-¿S-Saria…?-estaba horrorizado, su mano se acercó lentamente a la niña, estaba fría-Saria…despierta…Saria…-la niña no respondía por lo que decidió cargarla sin importarle si se manchaba de sangre o no-Saria…no me asustes… ¿Saria?-le dio unas palmaditas en la cara pero no funcionó…la niña ya había…-¡SARIA!-comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas fluyeron dejándose un camino hasta el cuello de Link, algunas lograron caer a la mejilla de aquella niña sin llegarle a causar alguna reacción ante al contacto-¡Prometiste que verías los fuegos artificiales conmigo los próximos años!-la abrazo sin parar de llorar, sollozando, respirado agitado…

 _Aquella persona que tanta compañía le hacía…_

 _Aquella niña que tanto le hacía sonreír…_

 _La niña que se suponía no se iría de su lado…_

 _Aquella persona que era tan preciada para él…_

 _Se había ido…_

-Sa…ria…-su mirada se oscureció al sentir que era observado. Tomó aquel gorro que siempre llevaba su amiga y se lo puso-Devuélvanmela…-algunas lágrimas aún eran visibles y aquella sombra estaba justo detrás suyo-Saria…-apretó sus puños-¡Devuélvanmela!-se giró rápidamente y golpeó a aquel ser, pero éste no se inmutó.

Link estaba furioso, su mirada no mostraba más que ira y dolor. Respiraba agitado y se escuchaba claramente. Sentía su corazón alterado, palpitando de manera desmesurada.

-¡Regrésenme a Saria!-cuando estaba a punto de golpear nuevamente a aquel monstruo alguien apareció de la nada y le tomó del rostro, levantándole del suelo, haciéndole daño por la presión.

- _Patético…_ -dijo un hombre de voz ronca, burlándose de aquel niño- _Aprenderás lo que es vivir en oscuridad…sufrirás con esto por toda tu vida…si no fuera por lo que eres…ella estaría viva._

Esas palabras…sin duda lo destrozaron. Dejando de luchar, sin parar de llorar sintió como una energía extraña lo rodeaba. Todo se volvió negro. Se sentía en un vacío. No lograba tocar nada y no hacía más que escuchar risas horribles. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo sin parar. Comenzó a sentir como unas manos extrañas lo tocaban. Parecían garras, le lastimaban, le hacían gritar. Gruñidos, eso fue lo que logró escuchar antes de que sintiera cómo le mordían.

 ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Un sentimiento de alivio le llenó por completo. El dolor físico había desaparecido, sin embargo no sabía a qué se debía. Sentía como el agua fría le tocaba hasta las rodillas y su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo debido al agua, tal vez. El viento lo tocaba agitando su cabello. Juraría que algo había cubierto su cabeza momentos atrás.

-¡Ey! Despierta-recordaba haber escuchado algo así en algún momento-¡Vamos, despierta!-esa voz, sentía que ya la había escuchado. Abrió los ojos con mucho cuidado, su vista aún permanecía borrosa pero le parecía ver cierta cabellera verde-¡Qué bueno! Parece que se encuentra bien-sonaba alegre.

-¿Crees que esté lastimado?-esa voz no le parecía conocida en lo más mínimo, al parecer era un niño-No se ha levantado.

-Debe ser porque llegó del mar. Debe tener frío-entonces el niño tomó una manta que le cubría del frío y se la dio al otro.

-¿Puedes levantarte?-preguntó la niña.

-Sa…-intentó hablar-Saria…

-¿Eh?-ambos se sorprendieron.

-¿Quién es Saria?-preguntó el niño.

-¿Venía contigo?-la niña se le acercó un poco más.

-Saria…-su mirada se aclaró y notó como aquella cabellera verde desaparecía para dejar ver una roja-…tu no…no eres Saria…-el pequeño se notaba dolido.

-¿Quién es Saria?-se animó a preguntar nuevamente el niño castaño, pero entonces el rubio rompió en llanto-Espera…-se preocupó

-Tal vez…era quien lo acompañaba-ambos se acercaron al pequeño extraño-Puede que se hayan alejado.

-Ey, no llores-el castaño captó la atención del niño al sonreírle intentando consolarlo-No estarás solo. Mi nombre es Sora-le tomó de la mano izquierda haciéndole sentir una opresión en el pecho.

-Mi nombre es Kairi-dijo la pelirroja y al igual que Sora le tomó de otra mano sacándole otra lágrima al rubio-¿Cómo te llamas?-le sonrió dulcemente.

-Me…-se sentía extraño, nunca había sido tan bien recibido por otros niños-…me llamo…Link...-bajó la mirada, estaba nervioso.

-¿Link?-el castaño estaba curioso por el nombre-Bueno, ven con nosotros, te puedes enfermar aquí.

-Es verdad, llevémoslo a mi casa-sonrió.

-¿Casa…?-Link estaba confundido.

-Sí, estoy segura de que te ayudarán, a mí me ayudaron mucho cuando llegué aquí.-le tomó del hombro.

En ese momento Link comenzó a temblar, nuevamente estaba llorando, pero extrañamente ese sentimiento desapareció cuando Sora y Kairi le tomaron fuertemente de la mano.

-Ven, vamos a hacerte compañía-dijo Sora mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Cuida que la manta no se te caiga, hace mucho frío-Kairi le sonreía muy feliz.

 _De alguna manera, ellos lograron hacerle sentir muy aliviado._

* * *

 _Bien! Aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero que les guste (claro, sé que me pasé con el pequeño Link), de ser así dejen un review con su criticas, tomatazos, con todo, los recibiré gustosa._

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola! Lucendi se reporta con este nuevo capitulo n,n Me alegra que les haya gustado y agradezco los reviews, por eso les he traído este capitulo...hmmm...bastante largo a mi parecer jeje. Sin más, que lo disfruten, nos leemos más abajo._**

* * *

Habían transcurrido cinco días desde que Link había llegado a las Islas del Destino y su memoria se había deteriorado exageradamente, apenas y lograba recordar su nombre y edad. No sabía a qué o por qué se debía, pero de alguna manera intentaba ignorarlo. Desde el momento en que le encontraron en la playa fue llevado a casa de Kairi donde comenzó un interrogatorio muy incómodo pero que terminó en una situación muy agradable.

~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~

-¿De dónde vienes, pequeño?-preguntaba un hombre alto y rubio.

-No…no sé…-Link permanecía abrazando una almohada, intentando contener el llanto.

-¿Ni siquiera recuerdas si estabas acompañado de alguien más?-preguntó otro hombre de cabello azabache.

-No…-el niño parecía temeroso, ver a dos adultos rodeándole le incomodaba completamente, de alguna manera no sentía que ese fuera su ambiente.

-Esto es muy preocupante-dijo una mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules que acababa de entrar a la habitación-El pequeño no recuerda nada más que su edad y su nombre-se agachó para quedar a la altura del rubio-Bien, tu nombre es Link y tienes ocho años, pero ¿realmente no recuerdas nada que haya ocurrido antes de llegar a la playa?

-Solo cuando Sora y Kairi me encontraron-de alguna manera lograba ver a los ojos a aquella señora y ésta encontraba dolor en aquella mirada azul, en ese mismo instante un sentimiento maternal le llenó por completo.

-Ya veo…-le tomó de la mano-Link…-el niño le tomó atención-¿No te gustaría vivir con nosotros?-los hombres se sorprendieron ante la propuesta.

-¿P-pero qué estás diciendo?-se acercó rápidamente a la mujer-Esta no es una decisión fácil. No sabemos si sus padres aún viven y lo están buscando.

-Lo sé…pero no podemos arriesgar… ¿no sería bonito que nuestro Sora se convirtiera en hermano mayor?-en ese momento Sora y Kairi entraron rápidamente con los ojos brillantes y realmente emocionados.

-¡Por mi está bien!-Sora sonreía de oreja a oreja-¡Quiero que Link sea mi hermano!

-Esperen un momento…-el padre de Sora realmente estaba nervioso, el ver a su esposa e hijo tan entusiasmados por la idea le alteraba un poco-Adoptar no es algo que se tome a la ligera-intentaba que su familia entrara en razón.

-Qué cosas dices-comenzó a reír el hombre rubio-Recuerda que mi querida Kairi pasó por lo mismo y mírala ahora-abrazó a la pelirroja-Cumplió el gran anhelo que mi esposa y yo teníamos: poder ser padres-tomó del hombro a Link-No sabemos por cuánto haya pasado este niño. Posiblemente las esperanzas se agoten con el tiempo si no le ayudamos.

-Alcalde, por favor…-suspiró, se sentía un poco presionado.

-Cariño-le tomó de la mano-Sé que, después del nacimiento de Sora nunca logramos concebir un niño más…nos fue imposible, pero…-apretó el agarre de su mano-Esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad, incluso Sora está de acuerdo-el azabache observó al pequeño rubio que no dejaba de mantener esa mirada perdida.

Efectivamente el dolor era notorio en aquello pequeños ojos. No parecía entender nada y el miedo parecía apoderarse poco a poco de su mente. De alguna manera lograba percibir que no tendría oportunidad de vivir ahí, aquellos gestos de indecisión en el azabache le decían mucho, pero no fue hasta que éste se inclinó frente a él y le sonrió.

-Link…-le tomó del hombro-¿Quisieras ser el hermano menor de Sora?

-¿Eh?-abrió los ojos de sorpresa, definitivamente no se esperaba que aquel hombre le propusiera tal cosa.

Poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, Link lloraba, no se esperaba eso. Rápidamente sus manos cubrieron sus ojos espantando a más de uno. El azabache sonrió, al parecer el pequeño no se negaría, sin embargo esperó a que éste dejara su llanto.

-Bien, ¿qué dices?-le extendió la mano sin dejar de borrar aquella sonrisa.

Link miró a Sora y a su madre, ellos lucían felices con la idea y aquel hombre…por alguna razón le recordaba a alguien…

-¡Sí!-asintió repetidamente con la cabeza y al poco tiempo fue abrazado por la que sería su nueva familia.

~*~* FIN FLASHBACK*~*~

Realmente se sentía bien, aquella calidez en su pecho no le dejaba en paz cuando era despertado por su ahora hermano mayor, cuando su madre le sonreía al darle algún dulce o cuando su padre les saludaba al llegar del trabajo. ¿Por qué sentía que todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para él?

Bueno, ahora había un nuevo problema. Sora y Kairi tenían sus amigos propios y ellos no lo conocían. De acuerdo a las palabras de Sora había alguien realmente especial a quien quería que conociera. No tenía idea de a quien se refería pero la curiosidad le invadía. Si se trataba de una persona ¿sería amable? ¿sería muy rudo con los desconocidos? ¿sería un niño o una niña?

-¡Hey, Link!-le gritó la pelirroja desde la playa.

-Kairi…-se levantó de la piedra donde se encontraba sentado para recibir a la niña que se le acercaba.

-¿Dónde está Sora?-volteó a todos lados.

-No sé-imitó a su amiga-Dijo que traería a alguien.

-Ah, seguro es Riku-sonrió.

-¿Riku?-ladeó su cabeza-¿Es su amiga?-la pequeña comenzó a sudar al ver a la persona que estaba detrás del rubio.

-Soy un niño-dijo de mala gana.

-Ugh…-el castaño trago saliva al ver aquella aura oscura alrededor de su amigo.

-Um…perdón-bajó la mirada, aquel peliplateado le hacía sentirse nervioso.

-No te enojes, Riku-Sora cubrió a su hermano-Él no te conoce, además de que tu nombre suena muy parecido al nombre de niña*

Suspiró al ver a su amigo tan "protector" con el menor-Mucho gusto-extendió su mano haciendo que Link alzara la mirada-Soy Riku, el amigo de Sora.

-Soy Link-respondió el saludo-Soy…soy…-no sentía seguro de decir aquella palabra por lo que el mayor se sentía confundido.

-Es el hermano menor de Sora-dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento quedó en shock.

-¿Hablas en serio?-volteó hacia el castaño.

-¡Sí!-agitó sus brazos de la emoción-Hace unos días lo encontramos en la playa, fue igual que con Kairi, pero fueron mis papás los que lo adoptaron y como es un año menor que yo ahora soy hermano mayor. ¿No es genial?-sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras abrazaba a Link.

-Sí…claro…-aún no podía procesar todo, por supuesto, su amigo había dicho que era una sorpresa pero nunca se imaginó tal cosa. Pero su sorpresa aumentó cuando, en un descuido, Sora movió de más a Link descubriendo así sus orejas puntiagudas-¿Acaso es…-sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente-…un elfo?

-¿Uh?-al notar aquella mirada por parte del mayor, Link no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la playa?-sugirió Kairi-Presentaremos a Link con Tidus y el resto.

-Muy buena idea-en ese instante se acercaron al muelle a tomar un bote.

 ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

-Señora-un soldado se encontraba haciendo reverencia frente a la mujer de cabellera blanca y armadura.

-¿Encontraron sobrevivientes?-

-No-el hombre alzó el rostro-Lamentablemente luego de encontrar a los cuatro niños no hemos dado con más personas que aún se mantengan con vida.

-Esto no puede estar ocurriendo-la mujer suspiró apesadumbrada-Será mejor que continúen con la búsqueda, dispérsense lo suficiente como para abracar más la zona, tal vez encuentren algún herido.

-¡Sí señora!-con eso último el soldado se retiró.

-Impa-la rubia le llamó.

-Princesa, no debería estar en un lugar como este, le pedí que se quedara en el palacio-le reprendió.

-Lo sé, pero todo esto me preocupa-su mirada entristeció al ver todas las ruinas que habían quedado.

-Entiendo que se encuentre en ese estado-observaron los restos de lo que era una tienda-El reino será gobernado por usted algún día de estos, por eso, con la sabiduría de su padre aprenderá lo adecuado para dirigirlo por el buen camino, mi princesa.

-Comprendo lo que dices-bajó la mirada.

-Zelda-un hombre de túnica amarilla, con corona y algunas canas, llamó a la pequeña.

-Padre-se acercó a él.

-Querida, recuerdo haberte prohibido venir aquí-le tomó de las manos.

-Discúlpame, no era mi intención desobedecerte.

-Su alteza, fue mi error-la mujer se arrodilló.

-No se disculpen, aunque solo tienes nueve años entiendo tu curiosidad por el reino-le sonrió-Comienzo a creer que no está mal que me acompañes estos días a mis asuntos-la niña sonrió feliz.

-¿De verdad?-juntó sus manos y su guardaespaldas alzó la mirada sorprendida.

-Sí, es hora de comiences a comprender el trabajo de un rey, sólo prométeme que no te meterás en conflictos.

-Lo prometo-asintió.

-Muy bien. Impa-la mujer se puso de pie en cuando escuchó su nombre-Guíanos al lugar donde hallaron a los niños.

-Sí, su alteza-comenzaron a caminar.

- _El trabajo de un rey_ -la pequeña rubia analizaba aquellas palabras.

 ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

-¿Tu hermano?-tres niños se encontraban sorprendidos ante la presentación de Sora.

-¡Sí!-el castaño sonreía al ver tanta sorpresa por parte de sus amigos.

-Pero no se parece a ti-dijo un pelirrojo.

-Se parece más a Tidus-una castaña se encontraba realmente cerca de Link y éste se sentía un poco incómodo-Solo que él es más lindo-y con eso lo hiso retroceder.

-No se parece a mí-dijo un niño rubio-Selphie, si continuas diciendo eso Link te tendrá miedo-se burló al ver al menor esconderse detrás de Sora.

-Perdón-infló las mejillas-Me equivoqué al compararte con un niño tan feo.

-¡¿Qué?!-el mencionado se molestó.

-Vamos, no se porten así, espantan a Link-el pelirrojo les tomó de las orejas y las jaló hasta que una lagrima se asomó por sus ojos.

-Wakkaaaa-Selphie se sobaba la oreja-Eso dolió.

-¿¡Pero qué rayos te pasa?!-el rubio pataleaba.

-No te preocupes, Link-Sora se giró hacia su hermano menor-Cuando están tranquilos es divertido jugar con ellos.

-A veces jugamos con espadas-dijo Tidus que había dejado de lado su pelea con Wakka.

-¿Espadas?-Link se alejó un poco de Sora, las espadas habían llamado su atención.

-Ah, si-Riku llamó su atención-Son de madera pero nos ayudan a practicar, Sora es realmente malo en eso-al mencionado se le hinchó una vena al escuchar eso-Así que será mejor que no le pidas que te enseñe.

-¡Cállate, Riku!-se cruzó de brazos-Yo no soy malo en eso.

-¡Oh, oh!-la castaña alzó la mano-Yo puedo enseñarte a usar una soga como arma.

-Yo puedo enseñarte a usar un balón-el pelirrojo hizo girar un balón sobre su dedo índice.

-Hay muchas cosas para divertirnos-dijo la pelirroja-En nuestra isla secreta podemos jugar lo que queramos.

-Y ahora tu puedes venir cuando quieras-dijo Sora-Desde hoy esta también es tu isla-al decir eso el peliplateado fijó su mirada en el castaño.

-¿De verdad?-abrió los ojos asombrado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Sí, pero por cualquier cosa avisa si vienes-el moreno hiso una pose de superioridad-No puedo arriesgarme a perder a mi hermano pequeño.

-Tiene razón-Kairi asintió repetidamente-A veces cuando hay tormentas es peligroso. Si quieres venir dinos a cualquiera para acompañarte-la pelirroja en ese momento tomó un papel de hermana mayor.

-Woow-Selphie tenía brillo en sus ojos-Actúan como adultos.

-¡Sí!-Tidus la acompañaba en su emoción-¿Qué dirá Riku?-se giraron hacía el albino.

-Ah…-se sentía extraño, no sabía qué decir ante todo eso, estaba un poco incómodo y corto de palabras-Bueno…si quieres venir y no se encuentra Sora o Kairi…yo…puedo traerte-todos menos Link se sorprendieron, Riku nunca hablaba así, para todos era el adulto del grupo, el que siempre lucía como un libro por las palabras que utilizaba.

-¡Gra-gracias!-el menor había juntado valor para hablar, de alguna forma con la gente nueva le costaba-¡Gracias por invitarme!-se sonrojó, estaba apenado.

En ese momento todos no hicieron más que sonreír. Alguien se había sumado al grupo.

Ya habían transcurrido seis años desde que Link llegó a la isla desde el mar. Ya estaba acostumbrado al clima, a su nueva familia y amigos. Sin embargo desde aquel día su memoria se había deteriorado completamente y no lograba recordar nada de su pasado, a pesar de todo algo en su interior le decía que así estaba bien. Ahora se encontraba haciendo planes con su hermano. Un día el castaño había llegado a su habitación con una idea que a Riku se le ocurrió: Construir un bote. Aceptó a pesar de tener sus dudas pues un año antes ya habían construido uno para encontrar el hogar anterior de su amiga Kairi y todo había salido mal ya que una tormenta casi termina con sus vidas.

-Según la lista tenemos que conseguir… ¿cocos?-Sora arqueó una ceja, sentía una clase de deja'vu.

-Deberíamos conseguir algo mejor-Link leía la lista justo a un lado de su hermano.

-No se preocupen, los cocos son para comerlos ahora-dijo la pelirroja-Sería tonto llevarlos de nuevo-se sentó a cocer una manta.

-De acuerdo, vamos por los cocos, Link-guardó la lista en sus bolsillos.

-Em, ¿Sora?-el albino le llamó mientras sostenía grandes tablas de madera.

-¿Qué pasa?-caminó hacia él.

-Ayúdame con esto-dejó un poco de carga en suelo.

-Pero tengo que buscar los cocos-se rascó la mejilla.

-Estoy seguro de que Link puede hacerlo solo, ya está acostumbrado a la isla, no se perderá. ¿Verdad, Link?-ambos se giraron hacía el rubio.

-Em…-se sintió nervioso ante la mirada de Riku-Claro, yo puedo ir por ellos, no pasará nada-sonrió.

-Bien, ten cuidado-Sora levantó las tablas con mucho esfuerzo.

-No se va a perder, ya no es un niño-una vez que ellos avanzaron en su camino, Kairi se levantó de su lugar para observarlos.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kai?-Link la miró preocupado.

-¡Eh!-sonrió nerviosa-No es nada, ve por los cocos.

-Ok, no tardo-con eso comenzó a correr en alguna dirección de la isla.

-Qué extraño…-dijo en voz baja para luego alzar la mirada hacia el cielo-No parece que haya una tormenta como aquella vez…tal vez no sea nada-continuó cociendo.

Link había llegado al otro extremo de la isla. Había demasiadas palmeras y pocos cocos maduros para comer. Sacó un pequeño cuchillo de su bolsillo trasero para subirse a la palmera y cortar un coco. Cuando estaba por terminar de cortar un segundo coco sintió como si alguien le jalara de la playera y cayó al suelo. El golpe fue realmente doloroso pero logró ponerse de pie. Se sentía un poco mareado, en ese instante escuchó una risa infantil que le hiso volver en sí. Volteó a todos lados pero no había nada, posiblemente su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala broma. Una vez que recogió seis cocos caminó de regreso, pero al estar cerca de un puente roto la risa volvió a escucharse haciendo que Link detuviera su andar.

-¿De dónde viene eso?-soltó la carga y observó el puente-Juraría que venía de arriba-volteó hacia la torre de la tirolesa y decidió subir.

No había nada, ni un alma en esa zona. Comenzó a tensarse, no le agradaba esa situación.

-Quizá me sienta cansado-suspiró y bajó de la torre. Una vez abajo notó una mancha verde a la orilla del mar, caminó hacia ella.-Un gorro…-lo levantó y lo sacudió para quitarle un poco de arena-Hmm…no está mal-sonrió, pero al observarla un poco más su sonrisa se borró y una lágrima fue derramada de su ojo derecho-¿Pero qué…?-la limpió al instante-Debo llevar los cocos, no puedo distraerme-sin soltar el gorro tomó nuevamente su carga y volvió con el grupo.

-Tardaste mucho-le reprendió Riku.

-Ah, perdonen, es que no encontraba nada bueno-rió.

-¿Seguro?-Kairi notó lo que llevaba en su mano.- ¿De dónde salió ese gorro?-lo señaló.

-Lo encontré en la orilla del mar, a alguien pudo caérsele-se sentó a un lado de la pelirroja.

-No creo, nadie use un gorro como este-Sora lo tomó de sus manos.

-Será mejor que lo tires-el albino había abierto un coco-No sabemos de dónde salió o si alguien lo está buscando.

-Con más razón lo quiero guardar, tal vez alguien lo quiera de vuelta-en ese momento Link se puso el gorro.-Y yo se lo puedo dar.

-Por cierto, consigue más madera-eso sorprendió a Link.

-Ya es muy tarde, para cuando llegue a la otra isla ya habrán cerrado-infló sus mejillas.

-Si te apuras lograrás llegar a tiempo.

-Ni aunque desgaste mis brazos lograré llegar para antes de las 6pm-se levantó de su lugar.

-Pues entonces deberías ir desde ahora-el mayor lo imitó dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¡Hey!-Sora se levantó un poco nervioso-Chicos, relájense, no hay prisa, aún tenemos tiempo para terminar el bote.

-En semana y media regresaremos a la escuela, con el paso que llevamos no lo lograremos, necesitamos apurarnos.

-Oigan-la pelirroja comenzaba a sentir toda la tensión al igual que el moreno-Podemos venir más temprano mañana por la mañana para continuar, no hay que preocuparnos.

-Kairi tiene razón-Sora quería calmarlos-Podemos reunirnos a las 7 am.

-Aún hay tiempo de sobra para continuar desde ahora-Riku se había cruzado de brazos sin dejar de mantener su mirada en Link.

-¿Por qué no los escuchas?-Link ya se encontraba molesto-No podemos gastarnos demasiado por la noche, el mar se vuelve más violento a esas horas.

-¿Por qué no me escuchas tú a mí?-el albino se acercó a él-Siempre escudándote con Sora y Kairi, nunca quieres hacer nada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡A qué viene eso!?-escuchar eso sorprendió al hermano de Link-¡Nunca me escudo con ellos! ¡Si fuera así no te ayudaría con tu tonta idea del bote!

-Chicos…-Kairi fue ignorada.

-Oh, ¿de verdad es tan tonta?-intentó fingir sorpresa- Si es tan tonta no entiendo por qué estás aquí, no comprendo por qué aceptaste.

-Porque…-apretó los puños y bajó la mirada.

-Link, Riku…-Sora miraba a su hermano un poco preocupado.

-Si tan tonta te parece mi idea puedes retirarte, por mí no hay ningún inconveniente-con su brazo señaló el bote que normalmente utilizaba-Puedes tomarlo en este momento.

-Muy bien-sin decir más comenzó a caminar al muelle.

-Riku-Sora estaba molesto-¿Por qué lo trataste así?

-Deja de señalarme como el villano-al escuchar eso Sora se sorprendió.

-¿De qué ha…?

-Por una vez deja que él sea independiente, desde el día que llegó no dejas de protegerlo, lo haces muy dependiente de ti y eso es lo que lo vuelve tan flojo y torpe.-por primera vez en su vida estaba realmente molesto con Sora.

-Chicos, por favor, no peleen, esto se puede arreglar-la pelirroja, sonriendo, intentaba calmar las cosas.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Riku?-entonces siguió a su hermano, dejando así a su amigo callado.

-Riku, por favor cálmate un poco.

-Será mejor que sigas a Sora-escuchar eso provocó que la pelirroja sintiera un vacío en el pecho y se retirara con su amigo.

-¡Link!-el castaño había logrado alcanzar al menor.

-Quédate con Riku, yo iré a casa-se subió al bote.

-No puedes irte así, estás alterado-quiso subirse junto al rubio pero éste no se lo permitió.

-Más alterado se encuentra Riku-alzó el rostro con una sonrisa, cosa que desconcertó al mayor-A él si le podría pasar algo si regresa solo, mejor quédate con él.

-Si quieres puedo regresar con Link-la pelirroja había llegado.

-¿De verdad?-estaba un poco inseguro.

-No hay problema, Kairi no tiene abrigo, podría enfermarse, mejor que regrese a casa conmigo-ayudó a su amiga a subir al bote.

-Bien, tengan cuidado, dile a mamá que llego a las 9pm-al ver a su hermano tranquilo le relajo un poco.

-Yo le digo-tomó los remos y el bote avanzó-Nos vemos en casa.

En el camino Kairi aún sentía la tensión. Link estaba realmente callado y eso no significaba nada bueno.

-Link…-el rubio hiso caso-¿Por qué dejaste que Sora se quedara con Riku?

-Deben pasar tiempo…-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Cómo?-al parecer no escuchó.

-Ah, bueno, la verdad me daba miedo que algo le pasara por culpa de su mal temperamento-comenzó a reír-Además de que me siento algo cansado.

-Je, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré con un remo-le quitó uno de la mano.

-Kairi…-la mencionada le miró levemente

-Dime

-¿Crees que soy…-su mirada parecía triste-dependiente de ustedes? ¿Qué no puedo hacer nada?

-Claro que no-le dedicó una mirada llena de dulzura-A decir verdad somos nosotros quienes te protegemos demasiado, eres el menor, por eso es que nuestro comportamiento es así.

-Eso no quiere decir….

-¿Nada?-comenzó a reír-Para Sora sí, él quiere verte feliz como el día en que te volviste su hermano, no quiere verte llorar, es por eso que te protege mucho, si tu tuvieras a alguien a quien quieres proteger de esa manera te encontrarías en la misma situación.

-Tal vez sea eso…-sonrió, pero escuchar la misma risa del puente le desconcertó-¿Lo escuchaste?-volteó a todos lados.

-¿Qué cosa?-lo miró un poco asustada.

-Eh…no, no es nada-rió nervioso.

Luego de un rato el sol ya estaba a punto de ocultarse completamente. Los chicos habían llegado a la casa de Kairi. El frío comenzaba a sentirse y el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse.

-Vaya, llegué en buen momento-se abrazó a sí misma.

-Espero que no tarden en llegar-Link observaba aquella pequeña figura flotante en el mar, no hacía mucho que se encontraban ahí.

-Tienes razón, parece que está por llover-alzó la mirada al cielo nuevamente-Ojalá protejan el bote, sino su esfuerzo será en vano.

-Me preocupa más el hecho de que Riku deje su enojo y reaccione para regresar temprano a casa-comenzó a reír.

-Es verdad, pero, a pesar de que está enojado no creo que arriesgue a Sora, ya sabes, siempre lo protege-sonrió recordando aquellos momentos de su infancia.

-Hm…-se cruzó de brazos y quedó pensativo.

-¿Pasa algo?-el chico estaba por contestar cuando el padre de Kairi salió a la puerta.

-Niños, no se queden ahí, con el frío que hace pueden resfriarse-tomó a su hija del hombro para hacerla pasar.

-Buenas tardes-saludó el menor.

-Ah, Link, ¿por qué no pasas?

-No, gracias. Tengo que llegar a casa ya, solo vine a dejar a Kairi. Será mejor que me vaya-comenzó a caminar.

-Nos vemos mañana-la chica agitó su mano.

De camino a casa las calles se encontraban solas, posiblemente debido al clima. Link se tomaba su tiempo. Aún pensaba en la discusión con Riku. El chico nunca le ha desagradado, pero de alguna manera siempre que le miraba le hacía sentir inquieto y nervioso, como si éste le rechazara completamente o le odiara. Aunque en algunas ocasiones se llegó a portar sobreprotector con él tal y como lo hacía Sora y Kairi en otras era realmente duro con él. Le confundía, no sabía si su relación se debía a un compromiso con Sora o porque de verdad se agradaban. Suspiró, siempre que daba vueltas al asunto nunca hallaba una respuesta.

- _Vamos, no te desanimes_ -escuchó la voz de un niño a sus espaldas e instintivamente volteó.

-Uhng…-tragó saliva-¿Hay alguien ahí?-no escuchó más que al viento-Debe ser el cansancio-negó con la cabeza.

- _Qué aburrido eres_

-¿Pero qué…?-nuevamente a sus espaldas alguien hablaba-Mejor me apuro a llegar a casa.

Apresuró sus pasos. Conforme caminaba escuchaba a alguien siguiéndole y le puso alerta provocándole acelerar el paso lo más que pudo hasta el punto de hacerlo correr. Cuando llegó a casa se encontraba de lo más agitado, cuando su madre lo vio en ese estado no evitó preocuparse.

-Link, ¿Qué te pasa?-se acercó a él dejando un vaso de agua en un buró.

-No…no es nada-intentaba recuperar el aire.

-¿Y Sora?-abrió la puerta de la entrada-¿Por qué no viene contigo?

-Dijo que llegará tarde, se encuentra con Riku, así que no te preocupes-caminó hacia la sala.

-Ese niño, espero que llegue bien, parece que una tormenta llegará esta noche-se retiró a la cocina.

-Llegará bien-se recostó en el sofá más grande y enfocó su mirada hacia la ventana-El cielo es casi negro-entrecerró los ojos-Ese cielo…es igual…-su mente se vio absorta en imágenes borrosas.

-Link, la cena está lista-la mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos-¿Quieres cenar ahora o esperar a tu padre en tu habitación? Te ves cansado.

-Ah, sí, está bien, iré a mi cuarto-comenzó a subir las escaleras-Llámame cuando llegue papá.

-Claro, amor-la mujer se sentó en el sofá.

Link entró a su habitación, normalmente con la ventana abierta bastaba para que la luz entrara completamente, pero ahora que cielo se ennegrecía la luz era verdaderamente poca. Se acercó al interruptor cercano a un pequeño espejo, justo antes de encender la luz alcanzó a ver un rostro, unos ojos brillantes que le hicieron temblar en el acto, sin pensarlo dos veces encendió la luz.

-¿Qué es eso?-volteó en dirección al lugar donde notó aquella mirada, pero no había nada.

Algo extraño ocurría, era como si algo lo hubiera seguido desde la isla hasta su casa y fuera lo que fuera no podría ser bueno. Comenzó a buscar en cada rincón de su habitación pero por más de hora y media que desordenó todo no logró encontrar algo sospechoso. Se había cansado y ahora estaba resignado, creía que todo se debía al agotamiento de esos días.

-¿Qué hora será?- volteó hacia el reloj de pared-9:30…-abrió los ojos como platos-Sora no ha llegado ¿o sí?-se asomó por la ventana. El cielo realmente estaba oscuro y las nubes daban la alerta de la tormenta-¿Ya vendrá de regreso?

- _Da por hecho que no_ -nuevamente esa voz

-¡Maldición!-agitó su cabeza muy molesto-¿De dónde sale esa voz?

-Ya llegué-escuchó la voz de su padre.

-¿Debería decirles?-se giró hacia la puerta de su habitación-Podría ir a buscarlo-ahora su vista se enfocaba en su ventana y ver aquel cielo le hacía sentirse un poco alterado, se trataba de un mal presentimiento.

-¿Link?-su padre le llamaba-Link, ¿sabes dónde está tu hermano?-no recibió respuesta.

- _No es mala idea que lo busques_ -

-¿Qué?-quedó pensativo.

-Link…-el hombre se encontraba detrás de la puerta-Link, contesta-al no escuchar ningún ruido decidió abrir por su cuenta-Link, ¿por qué no contes…-no logró terminar su pregunta pues al ver una la habitación desarreglada con la ventana completamente abierta y sin nadie adentro lo alarmó.

-Cariño-la madre de los chicos subió y quedó boquiabierta al ver aquel lugar-¿Dónde está Link?-miró con temor a su marido.

-Está por comenzar una tormenta…tal vez fue por Sora…

-Tenemos que buscarlos-la castaña fue escaleras abajo para buscar su abrigo en el perchero.

-Yo iré por ellos, mejor espera, es posible que en algún momento regresen-intentó relajar a la mujer.

-¡No voy a arriesgarlos a que les suceda algo!-se puso su suéter.

-Tranquilízate, te estas alterando demasiado-la tomó de los hombros.

-¿¡Tranquili….-la castaña comenzó a sentirse adormilada-zar…me…-en ese momento cayó a los brazos de su marido.

-¡Saiko!-le dio ligeras palmadas en la mejilla-¡Despierta! ¡Sai…-su vista se nubló, comenzó a caer lentamente al piso hasta que definitivamente dejó de ver.

De alguna manera Link había logrado romper record en llegar rápido al muelle, necesitaba encontrar a Sora y a Riku, algo, además de aquella voz, le decía que debía reunirse con ellos de inmediato. Escogió un bote y al subir observó el mar, se movía bastante, el viento era algo violento, si no tenía cuidado podría ocurrirle algo malo. Luego de un largo suspiro se armó de valor para comenzar a remar hasta que la voz de la pelirroja llamó su atención.

-¡Link!-la chica tomaba su falda para que ésta no se levantara con el viento-¿No pensarás ir solo o sí?-se subió al bote.

-No creo que sea buena idea que me acompañes.

-Serás tonto-rió pero un trueno le provocó abrazarse a Link-Esos bobos también son mis responsabilidad-soltó al menor-Además de que trabajé mucho como para que el barco se destroce-le sonrió y tomó un remo.

Tardaron bastante en llegar a la otra isla y en ese transcurso no lograron ver algún bote en el que abordaran sus amigos. En el pecho de Kairi se formaba un presentimiento horrible y la alteraba, le preocupaba y de alguna forma creía que Link lo compartía, el verlo bajar con prisa del bote y ayudarle a tocar tierra era una señal para ella.

-¿Dónde crees que puedan estar?-la lluvia comenzaba a hacer de las suyas y no les permitía ver bien.

-Tal vez estén en el lugar secreto de Sora-se giró en dirección al lugar-Iré hacia allá

-Muy bien, yo iré a buscarlos en la choza-ambos caminaron a sus destinos.

Cuando Kairi entró al lugar secreto de Sora no encontró más que dibujos hechos por él mismo con tiza y aquella puerta que siempre despertaba la curiosidad de Riku y Link. Se acercó poco a poco a la puerta, había algo en ella que le daba mala espina. Posó su mano derecha sobre ella, en un instante su corazón sintió una gran opresión.

- _Tú no eres él_ -aquella voz ronca le hizo retroceder completamente.

-¿De dónde salió esa voz?-su corazón se aceleró, sentía que había alguien además de ella en ese pequeño lugar.

-¿Kairi?-alguien le tomó del hombro haciéndola voltear y soltar un golpe directo a la cara de aquella persona.- ¡Auch!-sobó su mejilla mientras se hincaba en el suelo, la chica lucía débil a los ojos de muchos pero en realidad guardaba casi la misma fuerza que Riku.

-¡Sora!-al ver lo que le había hecho se acercó para ver la herida-¡Perdona! ¡No lo quise hacer! ¡Yo solo me espanté!-tomó la mano de Sora para poder ver la marca.

-No te preocupes-soltó una risita-Quedará un gran moretón-sonrió como si nada le doliera- Es verdad ¿acaso vienes sola?-se levantaron del suelo.

-No, yo vine a la isla con Link, estábamos preocupados por ustedes-enfocó su vista en uno de los dibujos de Sora-Dijiste que llegarías a las 9 a tu casa.

-Lo sé-suspiró mientras posaba sus brazos tras su cabeza-Es que perdí de vista a Riku.

-¡¿Cómo?!-la pelirroja estaba atónita.

-Estábamos cerca del puente roto cuando lo vi correr y por más que lo busqué no di con él-se cruzó de brazos.

-Tal vez Link lo haya encontrado-sonrió-Deberíamos salir de aquí, no soportaría quedarme ni un rato más.

-De acuerdo, salgamos de aquí-le sonrió y caminó hacia la salida, pero de repente sintió un frío insoportable que le hizo tiritar-Kai…kairi…soy yo o…-se giró hacía su amiga que se encontraba dándole la espalda mientras se abrazaba a ella misma y temblaba horriblemente-¿Kai…kairi?-la chica volteó hacía él con la mirada perdida y opaca, con la piel completamente pálida.

-So…ra…-intentaba caminar más su piernas no le respondían. El moreno se acercó a ella intentando que de moviera de su lugar, pero al bajar la mirada se encontró con aquel obstáculo para su amiga. Unas sombras tenían atrapadas las piernas de Kairi, la inmovilizaban y la congelaban.

- _Tu tampoco eres él_ -escuchó de repente haciéndole voltear hasta que escuchó quejidos por parte de Kairi, ella lloraba, las sombras la consumían poco a poco.

-¡Kairi!-intentó tocarla más le fue imposible, aquellas sombras le hacían sentir un frío intenso que al momento de acercarse sus manos no le respondían.

-So…ra-cayó al suelo desmayada y aquellas sombras le hicieron desaparecer frente a los ojos del castaño.

-¿Kairi?-cayó de rodillas en el lugar donde su querida amiga se había desvanecido-¡KAIRI!-sus ojos se opacaron por las lágrimas.

- _¿Ahora comprendes su dolor?_ -una voz burlona sonó justo en su oído.

-¿Cómo…?-tomó un poco de arena entre sus manos.

- _Él se sintió muy similar a ti cuando la perdió_ -el ser que se encontraba justo a espaldas de Sora, sonriendo satisfecho por aquel sentimiento lleno de rabia y tristeza por parte de su víctima- _Lloró cuando la vio sin vida, cuando se quedó solo y no tenía a nadie más…_ -al notar el temblor del castaño su sonrisa se ensanchó dándole un toque tétrico- _Nunca lo comprendieron, ni siquiera tu que intentabas darle felicidad. ¿Acaso sabes por qué sus recuerdos fueron ocultados?_ -Sora abrió los ojos- _Si no hubiera sido así ninguna luz nueva se le hubiera presentado._

-Estás hablando de Link…

- _Así es…su corazón es algo débil y el tuyo lo sostiene…tu eres una luz más para él…aquella chica formaba una por igual dándole una razón para olvidar y ahora tendré el gusto de extinguirlas por completo y adueñarme de su corazón_ -rió haciendo enfurecer al castaño.

-¡No te atrevas!-se levantó agitado y lanzó un golpe con su brazo. No logró golpear nada pues ahora se encontraba solo-¿A qué se refería con su "corazón"?-el frío se disipó-Kairi…-volvió a observar el suelo-Será mejor que busque a Link y a Riku.-aún confundido salió de la cueva.

Link había llegado a la choza, se encontraba vacía, no había ni un alma dentro. Su preocupación continuaba aumentando, ahora sentía que algo malo había ocurrido y no pudo evitar preocuparse por Kairi. ¿Habrá encontrado a los chicos? ¿Estarán bien? Aquellas preguntas no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza.

-La lluvia no para de caer-escuchaba como las gotas golpeaban violentamente el techo hecho de madera- ¿Estarán en la isla de la palmera de papou?-caminó hacía las escaleras que daban con la otra salida. Abrió la puerta y en seguida vio a Riku- ¡Hey! ¡Riku!-corrió hacia él-Riku, que bueno que te encuentro-sonrió-¿Dónde está Sora?

-Mira ese cielo-ignoró su pregunta-Luce totalmente distinto al de otras tormentas.

-¿Cómo?-alzó la mirada y nuevamente ese sentimiento le abrumó, algo malo sucedía-Será mejor encontrarnos con Kairi y buscar a mi hermano para…-fue interrumpido cuando el mayor se giró y le dirigió una mirada que denotaba locura.

-¿Para escondernos?-sonreía de una manera extraña, se burlaba de Link-No sirve de nada escondernos-alzó un brazo hacia el cielo-¡Debemos salir! ¡Conocer todo aquello que está afuera de estas islas!-dio dos pasos hacia el rubio que se encontraba al tanto de sus movimientos-Hay cosas realmente sorprendentes allá afuera-cerró su puño y bajó el brazo.

-¡Riku, Link!-el castaño los había encontrado.

-Sora, ¿dónde está Kairi?-el chico entristeció al escuchar el nombre.

-Ella…

-Ella no está-ambos prestaron atención al albino que terminó la frase de su amigo-Desapareció-una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Ya no…está?-Link no entendía pero una imagen borrosa llegó a su mente dándole una idea para entender a lo que se refería el más grande-Kairi ha…

-Es seguro que no la veamos más…

-¡No es verdad!- Sora estaba completamente alterado- ¡Riku! ¿¡Por qué actúas así!?

-Estoy siendo realista-sentenció con una mirada seria que en cuestión de segundos volvió a ser la de unos momentos atrás-Ella desapareció y nosotros desapareceremos con ella-extendió su mano hacia su amigo-¿No les gustaría descubrir de dónde llegó Kairi? ¿El lugar de donde proviene Link?-Sora estaba por tomar la mano de su amigo, caminaba lentamente hacia él creyendo que tal vez su amigo reaccionaría si estaba más cerca-Tu sí vendrás conmigo ¿no es así?-Link no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Riku nunca se había comportado así, ¿qué era lo que ocurría? Fue entonces cuando su mirada se encontró con unas sombras rodeando los pies del mayor.

-¡No, Sora, no lo toques!-jaló de la chaqueta a su hermano haciendo enfadar a Riku.

-¿Link?-al ver que su hermano le señalaba en cierta dirección por fin se dio cuenta-Fue igual con Kairi-dijo en voz baja.

-No tengan miedo-su sonrisa se ensanchó-¡Yo no le temó a la oscuridad! ¡Qué más da si tenemos que arriesgar algo a cambio! ¡Podremos salir de aquí de una vez por todas!-las sombras se volvieron cada vez más intensas y comenzaron a consumir el cuerpo de Riku.

-¡Riku!-se levantó acelerado y corrió hacía su amigo intentando tomar su mano nuevamente, cuando estuvo cerca el viento se volvió violento y la isla tembló haciéndoles caer sentados.

Una gran ola golpeó la pequeña isla tirándolos a la orilla. Cuando Link reaccionó se encontraba tirado bajo un pequeño puente. Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo. Su cabeza le dolía y sus rodillas estaban demasiado entumidas. Enfocó su mirada en el lugar donde encontró a Riku y a su hermano, pero ya no había nadie. La isla se veía un poco destruida. Caminó un poco más hasta que escuchó un grito por parte de su hermano.

-Sora… ¿dónde estás?-un grito más fuerte resonó en la playa.

- _Será mejor que corras_ -esta vez la voz sonaba más tranquila.

-¡Sora!-reunió el suficiente aire para gritar, sentía como si le hubiesen golpeado.

-¡AAHHH!-al ver una sombra cerca del muelle no lo pensó dos veces para correr.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la imagen se hiso más clara. Su hermano era tomado del rostro y siendo alzado por alguien vestido de negro. Aquella escena…

-Suéltalo…-las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse de sus ojos captando la atención de aquella persona.

- _Si no lo hago… ¿Llorarás más?_ -nuevamente aquella voz ronca lograba desquiciarle.

-SUÉLTALO-alzó la voz provocándole una risa al otro.

- _La última vez decías que te la "devolviera"_ -aquellos recuerdos quisieron llegar de golpe a la mente de Link.

-¡Calla!-negó con la cabeza. No sabía qué ocurría pero algo en su interior le decía que no sucumbiera ante aquellos "recuerdos" repentinos-Mas te vale soltarlo o acabaré contigo-el hombre comenzó a reír.

- _Un fallido intento de heroísmo_ -lanzó a un Sora inconsciente al suelo- _Aunque es verdad que tu corazón es lo único que me interesa_ -unas sombras comenzaron a cubrir el cuerpo del castaño.

-¡Te dije qué…!

- _No pelees-_ aquel niño hablaba otra vez.

- _¿Dónde está?_ -al parecer aquel hombre había escuchado igualmente aquella voz.

- _Corre hacia tu hermano. Habrá un gran vacío si te quedas._

-Yo…-el rubio observó cómo el castaño era consumido poco a poco, quedó estático un momento esperando que el enemigo hiciera algún movimiento. Dos segundos más y corrió velozmente hacia Sora y le tomó de la mano, intentaba sacarlo de las sombras-¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que despertar!

- _Será mejor que lo deje actuar_ -sonrió.

Las sombras comenzaron a tomar a Link por igual. Sus brazos fueron atrapados por lo que parecían hilos negros y delgados. Le apretaban y dolían intensamente. El frío hacía de las suyas con sus piernas y manos. El dolor le parecía conocido. En alguna ocasión había sentido esa sensación en su cuerpo. El dolor fue aumentando cada vez más hasta que Sora fue consumido completamente y solo la cabeza y parte de la espalda de Link estaban al descubierto. El hombre se le acercó, tomó de la cabeza a Link espantándolo horriblemente, provocándole sueño. Intentaba contenerse hasta que sus ojos cedieron y se cerraron para quedar dormido.

 **…**

Abrió sus ojos poco a poco. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro hasta que una pequeña llama verde se mostró frente a él. Pudo ver unos pies descalzos. La piel era muy pálida. Aquella persona se hincó frente a él. Parecía ser muy pequeña. No logró ver completamente el rostro que le observaba inquietamente y con gran curiosidad. Solo una gran sonrisa con dientes afilados era lo que sus ojos lograban distinguir con claridad.

- _Hey…-_

El niño se escuchaba entusiasmado

- _Despierta…-_

Link volvió a cerrar los ojos

-¡ _No cierres los ojos, quiero jugar!_

-¿Jugar?-alcanzó a decir en voz baja.

- _¡Sí! ¿No te gustaría jugar a las atrapadas?-_

-Yo…no sé…-ligeramente abrió los ojos para volver a quedar dormido.

- _¿Sabes?-_ una risita inocente resonó en el lugar- _Siempre quise jugar contigo._

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 ** _Bien! Aquí está el segundo capitulo. Bastante largo...creo que es el más largo que he escrito en mi vida D: bueno si es de zelda no hay problema._**

 ** _Bueno, en un de los reviews me comentaron que este fic debería estar clasificado como crossover, y sí, tenía pensado que fuera así pero me concentraría aún más en las temáticas de TLoZ que de KH a pesar de que los protagonistas y el asunto de las puertas y el corazón aparecerían aquí, así que espero que comprendan mi razón, sino hasta agregaría de otros videojuegos xD_**

 ** _Como siempre, agradeceré que se tomen la molestia de dejarme un review aunque sea cortito, muchas gracias, eso me anima a continuar con el fic n,n y si, tal vez haya Sokai aquí y otras parejas raras y comunes jeje._**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció? Bueno o malo, no hay problema, las criticas, tomatazos y comentarios lindos son recibidos con gusto_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, me tardé mucho y no saben como me siento mal por eso T-T lamento que hayan pasado tres meses si no es que más, maldita escuela T-T la odio por eso._

 _Bueno, sin más, los dejó con este nuevo capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado OuO va dedicado para todos los que me siguen en este fic, no saben cuanto los amo XD Ok! los veo más abajo! Disfruten!_

* * *

 _-¡No puedo creerlo!-la castaña sonreía mientras observaba aquellas orejas puntiagudas._

 _-¡Woah!-el rubio se había acercado a ver cada detalle-¿Cómo es posible? Tus orejas no son como las nuestras-comenzó a tocarlas._

 _-Esperen…no las toquen…-el menor intentó alejarse._

 _-Vamos, no te avergüences-el castaño le tomó del hombro-A mí me parecen geniales._

 _-¿En…en serio?-tocó sus orejas._

 _-Por supuesto-la pelirroja le sonrió tiernamente-Son muy bonitas._

 _-Pero…no son normales-comenzó a jugar con sus manos._

 _-Incluso si no son normales…-el albino se le acercó-…eso es lo de menos. Nos da más curiosidad por saber a cerca de tu origen. Tal vez tengan algo especial.-le sonrió levemente._

 _-Tiene razón-el pelirrojo habló-El lugar del que vienes debe ser genial._

 _-¿El lugar del que vengo?-los miró confundido._

 _-Vamos, chicos. No importa si viene de otra isla o de otro "mundo"-al decir lo último miró al albino-Incluso si sus orejas no son como las nuestras eso qué importa. Él es parte de nosotros ahora y también es parte de mi familia-su sonrisa se ensanchó y extendió su mano hacia el menor-Se ha convertido en mi hermano._

...

-Pst…-le picaban la mejilla-Pst…despierta…-el pequeño comenzaba a desesperarse-Vamos, despierta-volvió a picarle la mejilla repetidamente de una manera muy agresiva-¡QUE DESPIERTES!-le gritó en el oído haciéndole levantarse bruscamente.

-¿Qué…-sobó su mejilla aun somnoliento-Um…¿ya son las 9, mamá?-talló sus ojos.

-No soy tu mamá-se le acercó a gatas.

-¿Cómo?-cuando su vista se volvió clara pudo distinguir el lugar en el que se encontraba: una habitación casi destruida y con bastantes quemaduras en algunos muebles y en las paredes-Esta no es mi habitación.

-¿De qué hablas? Esta es tu habitación- sonaba feliz.

-No es mi…-volteó en dirección de dónde provenía aquella voz llevándose una sorpresa realmente grande. Un niño de no más de ocho años de ojos grandes y rosas con pupilas alargadas que le miraban con inquietud, piel pálida la cual parecía nunca haber estado cerca del sol y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que mostraban unos pequeños dientes puntiagudos y afilados, se encontraba a su lado, abrazado a su brazo-¿Quién…quién eres?-sus ojos mostraban temor, ese no podía ser un niño, nunca en su corta vida había visto uno así, él lucía completamente distinto. El niño notó aquella reacción por lo que se soltó del brazo y se levantó de la cama donde se encontraban con una mirada neutral y una sonrisa deshecha.

-Parece que no me recuerdas…-escondió sus manos tras su espalda, bajando su mirada comenzó a temblar-Era obvio…solo me viste un momento…yo…no debí sacarte…per…perdón…yo…yo…-su voz se volvió suave y baja.

-Hey…-sonrió, tal parecía que el pequeño estaba tan nervioso como él-Tranquilo, explícame quien eres y por qué estoy aquí-al escuchar eso el menor dejó de temblar, alzó la mirada y volvió a sonreír lleno de alegría.

-¡Mi nombre te lo diré más tarde! Tú eres Link, eso lo tengo muy claro-se subió a la cama-Sé que me preguntaras cómo llegaste aquí así que no perderé tiempo y te lo diré-se acomodó-Tu isla fue destruida horriblemente por alguien que quería hacerte daño.

-¡¿Cómo?!-comenzó a sudar frío.

-Pero te saque de ahí antes de que pasara algo peor. Tenía pensado traerte solo a ti pero el tipo de cabello puntiagudo estaba siendo protegido por ti así que no tuve opción-se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza-Si no me equivoco se llama Sora.

-¿Trajiste a Sora?-se levantó de la cama.

-Es lo que dije-infló las mejillas-No repitas lo que acabo de decirte-imitó al mayor y se levantó-Te explicaré más después de que veas a tu amigo. Estoy seguro de que él también querrá entender la situación en la que se encuentran-abrió la puerta de la habitación-Te recomiendo que me sigas, yo sé en qué habitación está durmiendo-ambos salieron de la habitación.

En cuanto se encontraron en el pasillo Link comenzó a sentir un gran nudo en su garganta. Todas esas quemaduras, en los muebles, el polvo, aquel techo agujerado, algunas pinturas que apenas lograban verse, todo el lugar le era tan familiar que de alguna manera le hacía sentirse intranquilo. Aunque no sabía a qué se debía exactamente su corazón latía rápidamente, como si algo le dijera que tendría que prepararse para una mala situación.

-Aquí es-el pequeño le sacó de sus pensamientos-Sora está durmiendo en esta habitación. Te aconsejo que lo despiertes cuanto antes-Link no había logrado entender a qué se refería con eso, pero decidió ignorarlo y entrar de una vez para ver el estado de su hermano mayor.

-Se ve muy tranquilo-dijo al ver que el castaño dormía plácidamente en la cama matrimonial-Gracias por traerlo. ¿No está lastimado o sí?-comenzó a revisarlo del rostro.

-No te preocupes. Sé que no planeaba traerlo pero tampoco iba a permitir que lo lastimaran o que enfermara-el peliblanco se cruzó de brazos un poco molesto-Bien, es hora de que lo despiertes, ¿no quieres que les explique?

-Espera un momento-suspiró molesto-Sora, abre los ojos-le dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas-Vamos, es hora de que despiertes-el castaño abrió poco a poco los ojos hasta que parpadeó repetidas veces.

-¿Link?-se sentó y talló sus ojos.

-Que bien. Pensé que tardarías más en despertar-sonrió aliviado-¿Te duele algo?-el menor se molestó aún más al escuchar esa pregunta, tal parecía que el rubio no le creía.

-No. Estoy bien. Solo me siento un poco cansado-estiró sus brazos-¿Dónde estamos?-volteó a todos lados al desconocer la habitación.

-Eso es lo que les voy a explicar-el niño se les acercó.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Sora aún más confundido de lo normal.

-Dije que les voy a explicar-se cruzó de brazos nuevamente molesto-Como le dije a Link hace unos minutos, su isla fue destruida completamente por aquel hombre de capucha que tenía atrapado a Sora en las sombras-ambos chicos se mostraron sorprendidos.

-¡Espera!-Sora se levantó de la cama-¿Qué hay de nuestros amigos? ¿De nuestra familia? ¿Qué ocurrió con Kairi y con Riku?-tomó de los hombros al pequeño pero al ver aquella mirada amenazante en él lo soltó al instante.

-Supongo que desaparecieron junto con la isla-dijo sin darle importancia.

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo así? Debes saber algo-Link se le acercó enojado por el comportamiento del menor.

-Simplemente desconozco el paradero de todos. Yo solo estaba ahí por ti. Si te hubieras encontrado solo Sora tampoco estaría aquí-sonrió hacia el castaño-Debes considerarte afortunado.

-¡Deja de bromear!-esta vez era Link quien le tomaba de los hombros bruscamente, asustándolo-¡Tienes que decirnos más! ¡Si dices habernos sacado de la isla antes de que se destruyera por completo entonces debes saber más que eso!

-Link, espera-tomó a su hermano menor del brazo-Hay que relajarnos un poco. Debe de haber una manera de regresar, regresaremos a las islas y buscaremos a todos, seguro que ellos están bien, después de todo estábamos en la isla donde jugábamos.

-Te equivocas-el niño había vuelto a su porte serio-Ustedes no podrán regresar ni por muy fuertes que sean sus deseos, incluso si cruzan medio mundo ustedes seguirán aquí. Este mundo es distinto al suyo, ustedes ya no están en las Islas del Destino, aquella puerta es la culpable-les sonrió divertido.

-¿Un mundo distinto al nuestro? ¿La puerta?-Sora no se lo podía creer, sentía que conversaba con Riku.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-aquellos malos presentimientos habían regresado.

-Aquella puerta en la cueva-en seguida los chicos la recordaron-Fue abierta para que la oscuridad consumiera todo a su paso, para que extinguiera la luz que las mismas diosas habían creado y la volvieran una sombra más. Por eso él estaba ahí. Él no es más que un cúmulo de oscuridad que ha tomado forma para satisfacer sus más grandes y sucios deseos de poder. Quería poseer tan solo un pedazo de luz para volverse más fuerte y por eso utilizó todo su poder, para lograr abrir la puerta y llevar consigo sombras que consumieran la mente de su enemigo. Es por eso que quise llegar a Link sin que él me notara, pero por darte consejos tan cerca de él me puse en peligro pues él me notó. Pero como podrán darse cuenta, logré traerlos a salvo.-al ver que los chicos estaban por preguntarle algo más se adelantó a contestar-Sin embargo, como les dije antes, no tengo la menor idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido con sus conocidos. Si tuvieron suerte pudieron ser arrastrados gracias a la oscuridad por la puerta hacia otro mundo, pero de no ser así la oscuridad pudo haber extinguido sus vidas.

En ese instante Sora cayó sentado a la cama. Su mente no hacía más que disparar aquellas memorias sobre todo lo vivido con su familia y con sus amigos. Link, a diferencia de su hermano, se sentía culpable por haber sido salvado, creía que no tenían que ser los únicos.

-Entonces…si ya no estamos en las Islas del Destino…-su voz comenzó a temblar-¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

-Ustedes se encuentran en Hyrule-comenzó a reír.

-Hyrule…-Link comenzó a temblar, sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho y su cabeza no hacía más que jugar con borrosos recuerdos.

-Así es, Link, Hyrule-sonrió lleno de alegría- ¿Recuerdas algo?

-¿Qué tiene que recordar exactamente?-Sora se levantó para ayudar a su hermano que había comenzado a temblar terriblemente.

-No puede ser…-nuevamente hablaba bajo, apretaba sus puños lleno de enojo-realmente lo has olvidado…

-Explícame…un poco más…-su cabeza había comenzado a punzarle horriblemente.

-Te lo explicaré…-alzó el rostro con una mueca divertida-¡Solo si juegan atrapadas conmigo!-con eso salió corriendo velozmente fuera de la habitación.

-¡Espera!-intentó seguirlo sin embargo cayó al piso pues su cabeza continuaba haciendo de las suyas.

-No logro comprender a ese niño-Sora ayudaba a Link a levantarse.

-Yo tampoco, pero si jugar con él es la única manera de obtener respuestas, será mejor atraparlo-salieron de la habitación.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?-soltó al rubio cuando vio que lograba mantenerse en pie.

-No tengo la menor idea. Será mejor separarnos. Yo iré a planta baja.

-Bien, yo buscaré aquí arriba-ambos se separaron y continuaron en el juego.

* * *

Al fin era de día. A ella le encantaba despertar en aquella cama suave que tanto le gustaba. No había nada mejor que abrir la ventana de la habitación para recibir la brisa directo a su rostro y ver aquel hermoso cielo azul.

Luego de admirar el cielo se concentró en el pequeño gato de su vecina. Era muy tierno a su parecer, y a pesar de que nunca lo invitaba a pasar éste se tomaba la molestia de visitarla. Siempre observándola directo a los ojos, como si intentara que hubiera un tipo de conexión entre ambos. Sin embargo, ella no sentía nada además de ternura, pues por razón alguna nunca lograba recordar el nombre del pequeño animal. Eso no le preocupaba en absoluto a ella, pero a aquel chico que la veía como su hermana pequeña le causaba gracia y a la novia de éste le hacía sentir intrigada.

Como siempre, esperaba a que nadie se encontrara en casa para poder salir libremente. Aquel chico siempre le reprendía por ser tan inquieta. Desde pequeña disfrutaba salir al campo que rodeaba al pueblo e ir más allá para estar lo suficientemente cerca del bosque. Había algo en aquellos árboles, en las flores y en el mismo pasto que le hacían sentirse en completa calma. Era algo así como su propio mundo en el que hacía y deshacía tanto como quisiera.

Una vez que desayunara y se cambiara para salir siempre tomaba aquella linda mascara que su "hermano" le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños. Era la máscara Keaton, aquella que según la novia del joven, era muy preciada y significativa para él, un vínculo inmenso con su infancia y que ahora estaba en su posesión como un símbolo de la promesa que él mismo le había hecho "ser su hermano mayor hasta el final". Era verdad, aquel chico varios años mayor que a ella la protegía desde el primer día de su encuentro, le estaba agradecida, a pesar de no recordar nada de lo ocurrido cuando era muy pequeña sabía que estaba en una situación crítica y que, de no ser por él, ella posiblemente llevaría una vida horrible.

Luego de recordar aquellos comienzos con su nueva familia y de que se pusiera aquella linda mascara salió de su casa cerrando la puerta con aquella pequeña llave con un llaverito en forma de hoja. Buscó algunas piedras bajo la maceta de aquella flor amarilla que su cuñada tanto cuidaba y las guardó en los bolsillos de sus pantaloncillos. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el mercado para encontrarse con un pequeño niño rubio recargado a un lado de la puerta de un bar, éste, al verla, corrió hacia ella.

-Hola…-saludó un poco apenado-¿De nuevo irás al bosque?-la niña asintió-Perfecto. Aquí tienes tu resortera, me costó un poco esconderla de mi madre-le dio el objeto a la niña y ésta la guardó en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chamarra.-Oye… ¿crees que podrías traerme un escarabajo?-la pequeña ladeó la cabeza mostrando no entender la razón de su petición- Verás, a veces en las tiendas de mascotas te pagan mucho por ellos y quisiera el dinero para regalarle algo a mi mamá, yo no puedo salir al bosque así que…-al ver que la enmascarada asentía repetidamente, sonrió-¡Gracias! Te prometo que te compensaré.

-Sería mejor que fueras por tu cuenta. ¿Qué sentido tiene que otra persona lo consiga por ti?-una niña rubia llegó de la nada haciendo que el pequeño bajara la mirada y la enmascarada se parara frente a ella-No te pongas así. Solo le estoy diciendo la verdad. Si quisieras regalarle algo a tu hermano intentarías conseguirlo por tu cuenta, ¿me equivoco?

-Bea, no la molestes-el pequeño intentaba defender a su amiga.

-Iván, deja de temblar, es muy molesto-la niña comenzaba a enojarse. En ese momento, la enmascarada llamó su atención, mostrándole una araña en su mano, la pequeña rubia palideció y salió corriendo, no sin antes decir-¡Me las pagarás!

Iván comenzó a reír, aquella niña siempre se les acercaba a molestar y mostrarse como alguien superior, sobre todo si él se encontraba ahí. Pero cuando su amiga le acompañaba la situación cambiaba, le defendía y hacía frente a Bea. Era verdad que se sentía un poco apenado de ser defendido por una niña de la que poco sabía, sin embargo, le estaba muy agradecido.

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó lo evidente al ver que la pequeña enmascarada caminaba hacia la avenida más cercana a la salida del pueblo-Bueno, ten mucho cuidado. Recuerda que te pagaré por el escarabajo-nuevamente la niña asintió y corrió a su destino.

Luego de cruzar la salida la pequeña soltó una risa. Una risa tan adorable que cualquiera que estuviera cerca se enternecería de ella. La enmascarada comenzó a silbar una melodía que era un tanto divertida y que una vez que llegó al bosque le dio un toque nostálgico a la ocasión. Sus pasos se volvieron saltos, como si se sintiera en completa libertad. Paró repentinamente al encontrarse frente a una gran roca, observó detenidamente al pequeño animal. Un escarabajo.

Tan grande y azul que debería estar en exhibición en algún sitio, pero tan merecedor de la libertad tanto como ella misma. Sin embargo, optó por hacerle pasar el mal rato al pobre animal. Caminó con rapidez hacia él y lo tomó para dejarlo en un frasco con unos agujeros en la tapa. Después de todo tuvo un trato con Iván. Ya le haría pagarle bien el favor después de privar al escarabajo de vivir plácidamente en el bosque.

Ahora había un peso menos. Ya no tendría que preocuparse del escarabajo y podría relajarse tanto como quisiera en bosque, cerca de esas flores que le causaban nostalgia a la primera. Estaba tan emocionada que siguió dando brinquitos mientras se acercaba al lugar que tanto esperaba.

Su melodía continuaba saliendo de sus labios. Nuevamente, algo le hizo parar con lo que hacía. Unas sombras, un cúmulo que se volvía cada vez más grande, tal parecían que cubrían a alguien. La pequeña, tan curiosa como siempre, se acercó, cautelosa, no quería hacerle pasar otro mal rato al pobre escarabajo.

En el pasto pudo ver una sombra extraña, que poco a poco se le acercaba. La enmascarada preparó su resortera para dispararle a ese ente tan extraño, pero algo raro ocurrió, éste retrocedió a unos escasos centímetros de ella para desaparecer junto con las demás sombras dejando a alguien en su lugar.

La niña, extrañada por tal suceso dio unos pasos lentos hacia el bulto frente a ella. No podía ser un animal, ¿acaso un monstruo? No, no podía tratarse de eso. ¿O podía ser una persona? Lo descubriría, después de todo ya era una corta distancia la que los separaba. Uno, dos, tres pasos fue lo que hizo falta para que se encontrara a un chico de vestimenta amarilla y azul, de piel blanca y cabello plateado. La pequeña enmascarada maravillada por el aspecto de aquel chico intentó despertarlo. Le zarandeó un poco para ver si había respuesta, sin embargo no surtió efecto. Buscó en su mochila la pequeña botella de agua que siempre llevaba consigo y le tiró un poco encima. El chico hizo una mueca de molestia al sentir la luz del sol de lleno en su cara. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, no lograba ver muy bien, cuando su vista se aclaró pudo encontrarse con la cara de un zorro amarillo, le hizo soltar un quejido, intentó soltar un golpe directo a la cara del zorro pues creía que le iba a hacer daño, sin embargo recibió un golpe muy fuerte en su cara por parte de éste y le dejó inconsciente.

La pequeña suspiró con pesadez, no podía creer que estaba por ser golpeada por un desconocido. Sin embargo, ya que lo había despertado no podía dejarlo a su suerte en el bosque, posiblemente estaba herido o había sido atacado por un animal. Con sumo esfuerzo logró levantar al chico e intentó llevarlo en su espalda. Tenía que llevarlo con su cuñada, tal vez ella le ayudaría.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En la calle todos la miraban con extrañeza. No sabía si se debía al chico que cargaba con tanto esfuerzo o si era porque ella apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. Qué más daba. Tenía que llegar al hotel que su cuñada atendía. Era más que obvio que no podría atender al chico por su cuenta. Al caminar unas calles más logró llegar al hotel. Ya bastante cansada solo hiso por empujar la puerta para abrirse paso. En seguida, la castaña se acercó preocupada.

-¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Dónde lo encontraste?-al ver la tierra en los zapatos de la niña se molestó-¿De nuevo fuiste al bosque?-Levantó al chico-Te regañaré después, ahora tenemos que atender al chico-tomó unas llaves del mostrador para abrir una habitación. Una vez adentro recostaron al peliplata en un sofá. La chica le tomó la temperatura, al no encontrar fiebre alguna se alivió-Parece que todo está bien, tal vez no fue tan malo que salieras hoy, pero eso no te salvará de un castigo-se cruzó de brazos para mirar con bastante enojo a la menor, sin embargo ella no hizo más que reír-Iré a buscar a tu hermano, cuida de él mientras tanto.

Una vez que la chica saliera, la pequeña se acercó al albino que había salvado. Esas facciones eran extrañas, su cabello aún más, aunque no podía criticar, el cabello de su hermano y el suyo mismo poseían un color sumamente anormal. Comenzó a pinchar las mejillas del albino, quería que despertara, tal vez se podía tratar de un amigo, o al menos eso quería pensar. Examinó su cabeza, quería ver si le había causado alguna herida por el golpe que le había dado. Parecía que no había rastro alguno. No había rasguño, moretón, raspón, no había nada. ¿Entonces qué había ocurrido con él?

El movimiento del chico le sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndole retroceder. Se escondió a un lado del sofá al ver que el joven se incorporaba mientras se tocaba la cabeza. Parecía que a pesar de que no había herida el golpe si tenía un efecto de dolor en él.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- observó detenidamente aquella pequeña oficina-¿Dónde estoy?-sintió como una mirada se centraba en él, volteó ligeramente y notó al zorro amarillo, en ese momento recordó lo que había ocurrido, ese mismo zorro le había golpeado-Así que tú me trajiste aquí-la pequeña salió de su escondite, riéndose como comúnmente lo hacía-Así que solo se trata de un niño-volteó hacia otro lado notablemente molesto.

Niño…niño… ¡¿NIÑO?!

La pequeña estaba demasiado enojada, le habían confundido con un niño. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Caminó hacia el albino y le golpeó en el brazo, éste no se inmuto y le miró sin entender.

-Para ser un niño tienes muy poca fuerza-se mofó.

En ese instante, la pequeña tomó su máscara y se la quitó poco a poco. Dejando ver unos ojos rojos y grandes, dejando al descubierto ese rostro femenino con una expresión llena de enojo.

-Así que eres una niña-estaba un poco sorprendido-Puedes engañar muy bien a una persona si solo llevas esa ropa y te cubres toda la cabeza-la pequeña infló las mejillas-De acuerdo…-suspiró un poco molesto-¿Puedes explicarme en dónde me encuentro? Se supone que estaba en las Islas del Destino con unos amigos-la niña ladeó la cabeza, el nombre del lugar no le sonaba nada.

-Ah…-quedó pensativa, ella normalmente no hablaba con las personas.

-¿No sabes dónde estamos?-comenzaba a desesperarse-¿Este lugar no son las Islas del Destino?-la niña negó.

-Ter…Ter…-aclaró un poco su garganta-Termina…estás en Termina-sonrió mientras se sentaba a un lado del albino-¿Cómo te…llamas?-tocaba su garganta, estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que se le dificultaba hablar.

-Uh…Mi nombre es Riku-se encontraba confundido, nunca había oído hablar de ese lugar-Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?-se acomodó un poco mejor en ese estrecho sofá.

-Yo…-se quitó el gorro de la chamarra que llevaba, dejando al descubierto ese color tan inusual en su cabello…

Un color que recordaba a la vida…al bosque

-… ¡Me llamo Saria!

 _Un color verde…_

* * *

 _Ok! Qué les pareció? Bueno, malo, con suspenso? jeje Creo que ya estamos entrando en lo bueno eue...creo .-. jejeje ok! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado OuO dejen review! ya saben que eso me alimenta (?) ok ya. Nos vemos pronto mis lindos lectores! les agradezco a , Imagix y Yuu-Link por tan lindos reviews en lo que va de estos dos capitulos y a Guest por hacerme aclarar lo de la categoría XDD había olvidado eso por completo._

 _Ok! Nos leemos luego OuO)/_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! Queridos lectores ;-; los dejé mucho tiempo. OMG, estoy tan avergonzada, en serio que este semestre estuvo pesado, mi lap perdió muchos archivos, ni tiempo de leer manga me daba. Después de tanto tiempo vengo a actualizar este fic, espero que les guste el capitulo, va dedicado con todo cariño a los lindos lectores y seguidores de esta historia rara ;w;_

 _Disfruten!_

* * *

-¡¿Dónde rayos se metió ese niño?!-Link buscaba desesperadamente al pequeño que hacía unas horas antes le había despertado y dado una noticia terrible-¡Debe estar por aquí!-comenzó a lanzar las cosas de un pequeño armario en el que se encontraba.

-¡Sé paciente! ¡Lo vamos a encontrar!-Sora buscaba en una habitación aún más grande, tal parecía que le había pertenecido a una pareja-¡Y ya no grites tan fuerte!-era verdad, ambos hermanos, al encontrarse en situaciones difíciles como esas tendían a gritar a todo pulmón.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no grite?! ¡Ese niño nos ha metido en un gran lío!-lanzó unas cajas pequeñas al pasillo-¡Nunca me había desesperado tanto!

-¡¿Piensas que yo no me siento igual?! ¡Por si no lo recuerdas estoy en este problema contigo!-abrió el armario que se encontraba en la habitación, sin embargo, nunca se esperó que una gran cantidad de cosas cayeran sobre él-¡AAAAHHHH!-se llevó un gran golpe en cabeza con el marco de una fotografía.

-¡Sora! ¿¡Estás bien?!-el rubio dejó lo que hacía para subir y buscar a su hermano.

-¡Sí!-tomó la foto con su mano derecha mientras sobaba su cabeza con la otra-¡Estoy bi…!-se detuvo a observar la foto. En ella había un hombre rubio, de ojos azules, bastante alto que tomaba de la mano derecha a un niño muy pequeño y parecido a él. De alguna manera ese pequeño le resultaba familiar-¿Acaso es…?

-¡Sora!-de la nada llegó el rubio, asustando al mayor.

-¡Link! ¡No grites así!-soltó la foto y se levantó con la ayuda de su hermano.

-Oooh, discúlpame por preocuparme por ti-comenzó a reír y recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte del castaño.

-Déjate de bromas-suspiró, tal parecía que el incidente había logrado distraerlos del estrés por un segundo-Sólo me cayeron estas cosas al abrir la puerta del armario, no es gran cosa.

-Pues gritaste como toda una princesa. Creí que era grave-seguía burlándose hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo era la habitación-Todo es realmente distinto a las Islas del Destino. Incluso esta casa es totalmente distinta.-dirigió su mirada hacia el desorden del armario-Son demasiadas cosas…

-Lo sé. Pero parece que todo esto le pertenece a una sola persona. Es mucho-rascó su mejilla.

-Es como si alguien hubiera querido esconder todo esto. La habitación no tiene nada más que una cama y un tocador si todo esto está dentro del armario-comenzó a tomar algunas cosas y a observarlas.

-¿Link?-se dio cuenta del cambio en la mirada de su hermano menor. Una mirada opaca y una expresión de angustia, como los primeros días que pasó en su casa-¿Ocurre algo?

-No es nada-le sonrió-Creo que estoy cansado, son demasiadas cosas para un día.

-Comprendo, no es como si viviéramos situaciones como estás a diario.-intentó animar a su hermano.

-¿Crees que él trame algo?-recordó al niño. Su sonrisa, algo en él le era tan familiar.

-¿Algo como qué? Sólo es un niño-comenzaron a meter las cosas al armario.

-No parece un niño común y corriente…-tocó levemente su oreja izquierda-Hay algo en él que no me da confianza…

-Espera un momento-le tomó del hombro-Debemos encontrarlo para entender todo. No lo dejaremos ir.

-Hemos buscado ya por toda la casa. Y no hay rastro suyo.-se sentó en el piso. Su cuerpo aún mostraba cansancio y una leve desesperación. Sora no sabía si se encontraba así por lo ocurrido en las islas o sólo por interés en el niño.

-Tal vez esté fuera de la casa. Nunca especificó donde debíamos buscarlo.-voltearon hacia la ventana que se encontraba a un lado de la cama.

-Hay una posibilidad…pero…realmente no quiero salir de aquí…-comenzó a temblar, no entendía el por qué, pero simplemente su cuerpo reaccionó de esa manera, no era agradable la sola idea de encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, se sentía en un punto crítico, creía que enloquecería. Tal vez estuviera exagerando, pero no quería tomar el riesgo y lo peor de todo es que no sabía con exactitud cuál era el riesgo.

-Vamos, Link, todo estará bien. Yo estoy contigo. Somos familia, ¿o no?-al escuchar lo último le asustó aún más. Comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Desde cuándo le preocupaba ver a Sora como su familia? Desde que recordaba, Sora y sus padres estaban para él, protegiéndole, acompañándole, haciéndole feliz, ¿qué era lo que le tenía sumido en desconfianza?-¿Link?...-el menor no le contestaba.

Quedó absorto en sus pensamientos, observando con suma atención cada detalle en esa habitación. En seguida le resultó familiar. Y como si fuera recuerdo, vio la sombra de una persona frente a él, parecía un adulto, por su movimiento pareciera mostrarle algo, poco a poco caminó hacia el armario, deteniéndose justo frente a la foto que minutos antes Sora había sostenido, para cuando Link se dio cuenta del objeto la sombra desapareció.

-¿Qué es esto?-tomó la foto con ambas manos.

-¿Link?-su hermano estaba inmóvil.

-¿Son los dueños de esta casa?-pasó sus dedos por el cristal-¿Quién es…?-antes de que pudiera observar más un grito los distrajo.

-¡SUÉLTAME!-

-Ese es…-Link se dirigió hacia la ventana.

-¡Es el niño!-Sora se sorprendió al ver a una criatura negra y bastante grande sosteniendo al pequeño.

-Vamos por él-abrió la ventana y ambos salieron de la casa. Saltaron de la marquesina llamando la atención de dicha criatura.

-¡Link!-el pequeño se encontraba desesperado. Golpeando con sus puños la gigantesca mano del monstruo-¡Ayúdame!

-Con una condición-dijo con seriedad, sorprendiendo al menor y sobre todo a su hermano.

-¡¿Qué?!-el niño estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡Link! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?!-su hermano le reprendió.

-¡Ya escuchaste!-tomó un tubo de metal que encontró entre los escombros-¡Me dirás absolutamente todo lo que sepas de mi después de ayudarte!-el niño se notaba temeroso, algo bastante extraño luego de conocerlo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Está bien! ¡Prometo decírtelo todo!-apretó nuevamente los puños- ¡Ahora ayúdame!

En seguida Link reaccionó, seguido de su hermano, golpearon al monstruo justo en las piernas, haciéndole soltar un grito completamente desesperado y caer con una rodilla hincada, procedieron a golpear la otra pierna para que se sostuviera con un brazo, cuando lo lograron corrieron a toda prisa para asestar un golpe contra la extremidad, pero no contaban con que el monstruo les golpearía con la mano en la que llevaba al niño. Los lanzó contra los escombros, Sora sentía un terrible dolor en la espalda y Link ahora sangraba de la frente, definitivamente necesitaba práctica para pelear.

-¡Vamos, Link!-el pequeño aún intentaba soltarse-¡Sé que tú puedes!-el monstruo apretó el agarre haciendo que el pequeño perdiera fuerzas y se le dificultara respirar-Li…Link…

El rubio logró levantarse como pudo mientras que Sora tomaba un pedazo de madera para ponerse de pie pues el golpe realmente fue fuerte.

-¿Estás bien, Sora?-nuevamente tomó el tubo de metal.

-No te preocupes-sonrió de medio lado-Hay que darle su merecido a esa cosa-nuevamente corrieron hacia el enemigo.

Esta vez Sora tomó una varilla, dirigiéndose hacia la pierna derecha mientras que Link corría hacia la izquierda. Ambos golpearon las piernas al mismo tiempo provocando que el monstruo cayera de lleno al suelo logrando que aflojara la mano permitiéndole al pequeño soltarse. Tal parecía que la criatura había sido noqueada por lo que el albino no pudo evitar acercarse a él para asegurarse de su condición. Estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro cuando el monstruo se movió levemente.

-¡AHHHH! ¡MUERE!-el niño lanzó de su mano una pequeña esfera verde que explotó justo en la cara del enemigo y se dirigió corriendo a esconderse detrás del rubio.

-Así que podías hacer eso desde el comienzo-Link intentaba aguantar las ganas de darle un coscorrón a su pequeño dolor de cabeza.

-¡Entré en pánico!-comenzó a dramatizar-¡No tuviste la cara de esa cosa tan cerca de ti! ¡En horrible!

-Como sea…-ambos hermanos suspiraron-Es hora de que cumplas con el trato-se giró hacia el pequeño.

-¿Trato?-intentó hacerse el desentendido.

-Prometiste contarnos todo lo que sabes a cerca de Link-Sora se le acercó casi tan molesto como su hermano.

-De acuerdo-suspiró bastante agotado-Síganme-caminó en dirección a la casa de la que habían salido y los dos chicos obedecieron.

Cuando entraron a la casa el albino se sentó en el sofá más grande. Su expresión se volvió completamente neutral y les indicó a los hermano sentarse.

-Bien…te diré todo…

-¿Todo?-el rubio dudaba un poco.

-¡Todo!-nuevamente se notaba molesto pero en cuestión de segundos volvió a su estado anterior-Esta casa…es tuya, Link…-el mencionado se sorprendió y comenzó a observar todo lo que había en esa pequeña habitación-Tu vivías aquí junto a tu padre cuando eras muy pequeño puesto que tu madre falleció al darte a luz. Él era un soldado hyliano viviendo en un pueblo de humanos donde no era raro recibir burlas de algunas personas por la diferencia de razas. Cuando tu padre tuvo que marcharse a cumplir con una orden del rey tú te quedaste solo en esta casa a la corta edad de cinco años. No fue hasta que conociste a una niña de tu edad cuando tu soledad terminó, su nombre era Saria-en seguida, Link quedó estático al escuchar ese nombre-ella era tu mejor amiga. Seis meses después de la partida de tu padre llegó la carta a tu casa sobre su muerte. Desde ese momento Saria se empeñó en estar a tu lado como tú familia y tú sin duda alguna lo aceptaste. A pesar de las burlas de muchos por tus orejas o por el hecho de ser un niño huérfano no te dejaste vencer y seguiste de pie. Sin embargo…-el pequeño sentía una opresión en el pecho al ver la mirada vacía de Link, sabía perfectamente que de una manera u otra habían imágenes terribles recorriendo su cabeza-Hace seis años, durante el festival del pueblo algunas sombras llegaron buscándote para matarte y durante la noche no lograron contenerse y asesinaron a todo habitante que encontraran en su camino…cuando saliste a buscar a Saria…ella…-el pequeño no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar-ella ya estaba muerta…entonces el enemigo apareció frente a ti y te atacó con sus sombras.

-Saria…-Link no pudo evitar mencionar ese nombre, realmente le provocaba un nudo en la garganta y una desesperación terrible.

-Yo…hice todo lo posible por salvarte…cuando esas sombras te consumían logré abrir una puerta a las Islas del Destino y…

-Fue cuando te encontramos-concluyó Sora, quién había permanecido callado.

-Saria…Saria…-no lograba dejar de pronunciar ese nombre. En un impulso se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo de la casa siendo seguido por los dos chicos.

No entendía qué ocurría, a pesar de toda la historia que el niño le había contado no lograba recordar mucho. No había más que fuegos artificiales, una linda sonrisa y el terrible llanto durante la noche. Los pocos recuerdos agradables que obtenía se volvían en sentimientos meramente deprimentes. Necesitaba recordar completamente todo lo ocurrido antes de llegar a las Islas del destino. Tenía que haber algo más en ese pueblo, algo entre los escombros que le ayudara a entender un poco de la situación en la que estaba, pero algo le decía que no habían las suficientes respuestas. Logró detenerse frente a una casa casi completa. La puerta estaba abierta, justo como si alguien le incitara a entrar. Su curiosidad fue tanta que logró hacerle poner un pie dentro de la casa. En seguida se encontró en la sala…le parecía familiar.

-Yo…he estado aquí antes…-observó con atención los sillones, los cuadros a punto de decolorarse en su totalidad y la alfombra de colores oscuros. Dio unos pasos y se encontró con una mancha en el piso, una mancha rojiza. No necesitó pensar demasiado para saber qué era-Sangre…-abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-E-esa sa-san-gre…-quedó paralizado-Sa…Saria…-comenzó a llorar al recordar a la pequeña peliverde a la que alguna vez le prometió ver los fuegos artificiales cada año desde el tejado de su casa, la única niña que no le miraba extraño…la única niña que alguna vez fue su amiga…y que tan solo en una noche le fue arrebatada de su lado por un acto tan vil…

¡¿Cómo era posible que entre todas las cosas de su infancia ese era el único recuerdo que venía a su mente?!

-¿Link?-Sora entró a la casa encontrándose a un rubio sentado en el piso con la cabeza gacha y una sala con un desastre que su propio hermano había provocado en un ataque de desesperación-Realmente lo la…

-Soy yo quien lo lamenta…Kairi, Riku…Saria y tú fueron incluidos en esta tragedia por mi culpa…si nunca me hubiesen encontrado yo…-su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-¡Hey!-el castaño se sentó a su lado-No pienses que te voy a dejar solo…sé que nos separamos de nuestros amigos pero aún hay manera de encontrarlos, nada puede asegurarnos que no estén con vida. Conozco a Riku, él nunca se dejaría vencer por nada en el mundo y Kairi es realmente inteligente como para sobrevivir en un lugar desconocido…-realmente se sentía mal, ver a su hermano menor en un estado como ese le provocaba un dolor inmenso y un sentimiento de protección-Link…sé que no somos hermanos de sangre…pero aunque recuperes completamente tu memoria y llegues a la conclusión de que tú y yo realmente no somos nada nunca dejaré de guiarte. Mamá lo dejó muy claro cuando te adoptamos-sonrió nostálgico-Yo seré tu luz-alzó su puño esperando que el rubio alzara el rostro y cuando lo hizo no logró más que sonreír débilmente y chocar su propio puño contra el de su hermano.

-Realmente encontraremos una respuesta a todo esto… ¿verdad?-dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño albino frente a él.

-Lo haremos-sonrió sinceramente por primera vez.

-Aún queda algo pendiente-dijo Link mientras se acomodaba para recargarse debidamente en la pared.

-¿Qué cosa?-Sora le miró extrañado.

-Él no me ha dicho su nombre-señaló al niño que ahora mantenía una expresión dolida.

-Yo…-su corazón latía desenfrenado, estaba nervioso, aún mantenía la esperanza desde hacía seis años-Mi nombre es Eón…-al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Link por alguna razón le hizo sentirse alegre, pero todo fue arruinado cuando…

-Es un gusto Eón-extendió su mano hacia el mencionado mientras le sonreía completamente en tono amistoso.

Sin embargo, algo en el pecho de Eón se quebró, quedando en shock ante aquella reacción de Link. ¿Realmente nada había funcionado? El hacerle recordar a Saria…no tuvo efecto.

-¿Eón?-el castaño se preocupó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-se acercó un poco a él.

-¡Estoy más que bien!-se levantó bastante enérgico y con su típica sonrisa burlona-No es hora de que se queden ahí sentados. Si quieren encontrarse con sus amigos entonces es hora de ir a la Ciudadela de Hyrule.

-¿Crees que se encuentren ahí?-el más grande estaba ansioso.

-La verdad no, pero podemos encontrarnos con alguien que nos brinde algunas pistas sobre lo que está ocurriendo y posteriormente hallar información sobre el paradero de sus amigos.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Es hora de irnos!-Link fue el primero en salir de la casa pero a los pocos segundos regresó-Exactamente… ¿dónde se encuentra la Ciudadela de Hyrule?-Sora comenzó a reír.

-De verdad…me sorprenden…-dijo de mala gana para después comenzar a caminar.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

-No puedo creer que lo golpearas-el joven de cabello morado reprendía a la peliverde que permanecía detrás de Riku, observando cómo le revisaban la cabeza.

-Fue solo por protegerme-comenzó a reír muy divertida-Lo siento

-Sí…no pasa nada-el albino estaba un poco desesperado, necesitaba encontrar a sus amigos cuanto antes.

-Muy bien, ya es un poco tarde, tal vez deberíamos comer algo, ¿no creen?-la chica castaña se dirigió a la cocina.

-No se molesten por mí, yo debo irme cuánto antes-se incorporó en el sofá-Lamento causarles molestias.

-Deberías pasar la noche aquí al menos-suspiró observando a su hermana-Los alrededores no son muy seguros cuando ha oscurecido. Lo más correcto es que esperes por lo menos hasta mañana. Además, permíteme enmendar el "accidente" de mi hermana menor-el albino estaba por negarse cuando el joven salió de la oficina.

-Kafei tiene razón-dijo la pequeña sentándose justo a un lado de Riku-Si dejas la comida de Anju ella se enojará mucho-soltó una risita.

-Así que vives con ellos-suspiró-Realmente no saben nada de las Islas del Destino, ¿verdad?-se cruzó de brazos.

-Aquí no hay ningún pueblo con ese nombre-Saria quedó pensativa-¡Ya sé!-se puso de pie en el sofá-¿Las Islas del Destino está rodeado completamente por agua?

-Son islas, obviamente está rodeado por agua, no es un pueblo como este-le miró un poco extraño por una pregunta tan absurda.

-En Termina hay una gran bahía-alzó sus brazos-Y hay muchos botes, tal vez algún marino pueda decirte dónde se encuentran tus islas-por alguna razón comenzó a emocionarse.

-Lo dudo, el lugar de donde vengo es muy pequeño niña-se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

-No, no entiendes-se bajó de su lugar y se acercó a él-Una vez escuché de alguien en el pueblo que en el mar ocurren muchas cosas extrañas y difíciles de explicar-sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en cuanto su imaginación empezó a volar-Posiblemente fue de esa manera en la que lograste llegar aquí.

-Niña, por si no lo recuerdas, aparecí en el bosque. No hay manera de que el mar me haya llevado mágicamente a él-comenzaba a hartarse, hacía un tiempo que no trataba con niños.

-Hm…bueno…es verdad…-se lo pensó un poco-Pero no hay forma de que esa persona me haya engañado, es una alguien de confianza-ambos salieron de la oficina.

-¿En serio?-intentó burlarse un poco.

-¡En serio!-infló las mejillas-Es mi mejor amigo. Él nunca me mentiría-se cruzó de brazos.

-Chicos, vengan a comer-Anju les llamó desde el comedor.

-Después de comer habla con mi hermano, seguro te lo confirma. Es el alcalde de Clock Town después de todo-corrió hacia el comedor.

-Hm…-sonrió de lado-Es casi como Kairi.

Comían tranquilamente. Riku pensaba en lo que Saria había dicho, si de alguna manera extraña él había aparecido en ese bosque existía la ligera posibilidad de que ese mar le llevará de regreso a las Islas del Destino, pero la pregunta ahora era: ¿los demás seguían en las islas?

No lograba recordar mucho de lo que ocurrió en las islas antes de llegar a Termina. Definitivamente debía tratarse de algo inusual. Aunque tenía que admitirlo, se sentía un ligero cosquilleo en su pecho, estaba sintiéndose emocionado. Tanto tiempo soñando salir de aquel lugar tan pequeño con el deseo de descubrir nuevos mundos, alejarse por completo de la monotonía que le obligaba a quedarse aprisionado en las Islas del Destino y por fin, había logrado descubrir un lugar nuevo. Aun así, la idea era llegar con sus amigos, no perderlos de vista.

-¡Riku!-la pequeña peliverde llamó la atención del mencionado.

-Saria, estamos comiendo, no grites-Anju estaba un poco molesta por la acción.

-Lo siento-comenzó a reír-Pero, hay algo que debemos preguntar-se puso de pie en su silla.

-Saria, siéntate-nuevamente la mayor le hacía comportarse.

-¿Qué quieren preguntar?-Kafei miró a Riku que se encontraba un poco inseguro por las palabras de Saria unos minutos atrás.

-Bueno…-se acomodó.

-Hermano, ¿es cierto que en la bahía ocurren cosas extrañas?-sus ojos brillaron al hacer la pregunta.

-¿Qué?-le miró extraño-Por supuesto que no, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?-se limpió con la servilleta.

-Saria dice que alguien en el pueblo afirma que en el mar ocurren cosas sin explicación. Puede que por eso haya llegado aquí, aunque solo es una suposición-tomó un poco de agua.

-Pero, Riku, te encontraron en el bosque, eso no es posible-la castaña estaba un poco confundida.

-Lo sabemos, pero Riku viene de una isla que está rodeada por agua-dejó un poco sorprendida a su cuñada.

-¿Una isla rodeada por agua?-la mayor tenía muchas ganas de reírse por las palabras de su pequeña cuñada.

-Saria, por favor…-Kafei había suspirado con pesadez.

-Debe de haber verdad en eso, mi amigo me lo dijo después de todo-nuevamente se puso de pie en su silla y comenzó a agitar sus brazos enérgicamente.

-No puedo creer que sigas hablando de ese supuesto "amigo"-el más grande se masajeó la sienes-Nada de lo que "él" te dice es cierto.

-Pero es mi amigo, él nunca me mentiría-siguió insistiendo provocándole poco a poco un dolor de cabeza a su hermano.

-Saria, no en este momento-alzó un poco su tono de voz-Ya hablamos acerca de esto muchas veces y no entiendes.

-Vamos, cálmense-la castaña sabía que algo saldría mal-Recuerden que no estamos solos esta vez-el albino se sintió un poco incómodo.

-¡Es mi amigo! No tendría por qué engañarme. Él incluso me contó sobre el misterio del reloj y sobre la entrada al observatorio-sus manos se volvieron puños y Riku pudo notar como la niña estaba por hacer una rabieta.

-¿Y por eso entraste sin permiso al observatorio?-el mayor comenzó a recordarle todos los problemas que alguna vez causó su hermana a consecuencia de su curiosidad-El anciano estaba realmente molesto. Tu "amigo" te dijo que a veces habían curiosidades en los buzones del correo y comenzaste a vaciarlos todos hasta que el cartero te detuvo y te llevo a la alcaldía, también te dijo que en el bosque podías encontrar hongos extraños y saliste del pueblo por tu cuenta, si no hubiera sido por esas ancianas nunca te habríamos encontrado ese día. ¿Y qué hay de aquella noche donde le hiciste pasar un gran susto a Cremia? Su hermana casi te atraviesa con una de sus flechas porque tu supuesto amigo dijo que en la noche aparecían unas criaturas a robarse las vacas de su rancho-definitivamente parecía que Kafei estaba en su límite.

-Pero…él…-sus ojos estaban humedeciéndose, se mordía el labio inferior intentando no llorar.

-¡Pero nada!-se puso de pie asustando a Anju y sorprendiendo a Riku, nunca se imaginó que un hombre de apariencia serena pudiera reaccionar así-Desde hace años hablas de ese "amigo" tuyo y nunca te hemos visto con él, siempre intentas descubrir las cosas de las que supuestamente te cuenta y no haces más que desastres que yo tendré que pagar. No entiendo cómo es que alguien te hace creer en esas ideas si siempre estás sola-en ese momento algo cayó al suelo.

El plato estaba roto, la comida estaba esparcida por el suelo y Saria permanecía con los brazos extendidos delatándose a sí misma de lo que había ocurrido.

-Ya no tengo hambre-dijo seria con una mirada vacía. Sin mirar a nadie se bajó de la silla y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-Realmente lamento que tuvieras que presenciar esto, Riku-la chica estaba apenada.

-No se preocupe-se levantó-Gracias por la comida-salió de ahí dejando a la pareja en silencio por un momento.

-Esta vez…en serio te excediste-suspiró un con tristeza.

-De verdad...-la mujer lo calló al levantarse.

-Iré por la escoba y el recogedor antes de que alguien se lastime.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¿Planeas huir?-observaba a la pequeña ponerse la máscara Keaton-Ya está oscureciendo-se acercó a ella.

-Debo entregar algo-sacó el frasco de la mochila-Este escarabajo lo encargó un niño en la mañana-abrió la puerta-¿Me acompañarías?-se giró hacía él.

-No veo el por qué negarme-salió con la pequeña de la casa.

Durante unos largos minutos hubo un gran silencio incómodo. Por un momento imaginó que Saria comenzaría a hablar bastante enojada sobre lo tanto que le molestaba su hermano, pero nunca ocurrió. Recordaba que algunas veces tenía que escuchar a Sora quejarse de Link cuando no llegaban a ningún acuerdo. Creía que ocurriría lo mismo con ella, pero no hacía más que caminar y permanecer en silencio hasta que llegaron a una casa y Saria tocó la puerta, en seguida una mujer embarazada abrió la puerta.

-Ahh-la mujer estaba un poco sorprendida al ver la máscara-Hola cariño, ¿estás buscando a Iván?-Saria asintió-En seguida le llamaré, por cierto, ¿es tu nuevo amigo?-se refería a Riku que estaba de brazos cruzados a un lado de la niña que negaba a la pregunta de la mujer-Hmmm, bueno, iré por Iván-le sonrió.

A los pocos segundos el pequeño rubio ya estaba en la puerta muy emocionado.

-Hola, ¿trajiste el escarabajo?-ella le dio el frasco-¡Muchas gracias!-le dio un pequeño saco con monedas-Te debo una muy grande-en ese momento notó al albino que ahora se recargaba en el muro-¿Quién es? ¿Es tu amigo?-nuevamente ella negó-De acuerdo-sonrió-Cuando necesites algo dímelo-se lo pensó un poco-O por lo menos escríbeme-río un poco-Nos vemos luego-cerró la puerta.

-¿Un amigo tuyo?-Saria no contestó.

Comenzaron a pasearse por el pueblo, ya no había mucha gente caminando. Cuando llegaron al centro del pueblo notaron los arreglos coloridos que algunos habían puesto. Saria se acercó a una cadena de colores que colgaba de una torre pequeña de madera.

-¡Hey! ¡Niña!-un hombre calvo la llamó-No toques nada, lo estropearás. No me causes molestias de nuevo-hizo ademán de correrla y ella no hizo más que correr hacia unas escaleras dejando solo a Riku-¡Niño extraño! Te recomiendo que no te le acerques-esta vez se dirigía a Riku-Esa niña es un problema en este pueblo.

Inclusive, aunque Riku pudiera llegar a ser muy frio con las personas, aquellas palabras que dirigían a Saria le parecían demasiado crueles. Notaba como la poca gente que se encontraba ahí le había mirado con desprecio. ¿Acaso no la aceptaban por sus travesuras? ¿Realmente había sido tan malo todo lo que alguna vez hiso? Era verdad que la chiquilla no se comportaba como alguien común, pero para él eso no era nada malo. Cuando conoció a Kairi le habían parecido bastante interesantes las cosas que ella le describía sobre su antiguo hogar completamente distinto al suyo. El día que le presentaron a Link él se encontraba completamente tranquilo hasta que descubrió que sus orejas no eran comunes dándole esperanza de encontrar algo nuevo. Posiblemente era cosa de su obsesión por descubrir que había más allá del mar que rodeaba a las Islas del Destino, pero a pesar de eso, nada sobre aquella niña le parecía fuera de lo normal, ¿qué es lo que acomplejaba a todas esas personas?

Caminó en la misma dirección por la que Saria había corrido. Luego de unas cuantas escaleras y un callejón se encontró con la niña que ahora había tirado al pasto la máscara para llorar. Se cubría los ojos con el antebrazo izquierdo mientras que con su mano libre apretaba con fuerza su playera.

Se sentía tan mal, realmente mal. Para ella siempre era lo mismo. Las feas miradas, la indiferencia tanto de adultos como de niños. Las quejas que recibía con tan solo verla caminar por la calle. Todo iba tan bien hasta que discutió con Kafei.

-Hey…-alzó la máscara y la limpió un poco-No creo que sea bueno tirarla aún.

-No importa…-intentaba tomar aire-Si se rompe mejor. No la necesito. No necesito a nadie-bajó su brazo dejando al descubierto las grandes lágrimas que se paseaban por sus mejillas -¡No necesito a Kafei! ¡Sé que soy rara! ¡Sé que todo lo que me cuenta "él" me da curiosidad! ¡Pero eso no significa que quiera arruinarles la vida!-soltó un grito que de alguna forma hizo sentir mal a Riku-¿De verdad me veo tan diferente?

-¿Diferente?-ambos se sentaron en el pasto.

-Yo…-se limpió las lágrimas-Yo no soy de Clock Town…no nací aquí…ni siquiera sé de dónde vengo…-tomó la máscara de las manos de Riku.

-No sabes. Pero si tienes a tu hermano aquí, se supone que estés enterada-le miró un poco curioso.

-Hace seis años, los padres de Kafei, el exalcalde Dotour y Madame Aroma, me adoptaron cuando me encontraron en malas condiciones detrás de la torre del reloj-sonrió al recordarlos-De verdad eran personas buenas, Madame Aroma era muy dulce conmigo y me quería como si de su propia hija se tratara. El señor Dotour me consentía mucho, incluso fue él quien me obsequió la resortera que siempre llevo conmigo-rió un poco al recordar el regaño de Madame Aroma por el regalo-Esos días de verdad eran buenos. En ese entonces nadie me veía tan raro. Kafei pasaba más tiempo conmigo, al igual que Anju.

-¿Dónde están tus padres ahora?-Riku se recostó en el pasto y fue imitado por Saria.

-Ellos murieron hace cuatro años-el albino volteó el rostro hacia ella-Salieron a pasear fuera del pueblo y nunca regresaron. Entonces todos los ciudadanos creyeron que lo más apropiado era que Kafei se volviera el sucesor del Señor Dotour. Luego de una semana de su nombramiento comencé a meterme en problemas y a causarle disgustos a Kafei. Fue cuando conocí a mi amigo, ¿sabes?-sonrió realmente feliz, como si pensar en aquella persona le hiciera olvidar todos los problemas que habían ocurrido durante el día-Él apareció en la ventana de mi habitación una noche y comenzó a contarme muchos secretos del pueblo y de Términa entera. No pude evitar la curiosidad de comprobar todas sus palabras y comencé a investigar…comencé a hablar…la gente comenzó a verme con indiferencia…y más aún después de aquel día.

-Te tomas muy en serio todo lo que te dice tu amigo. Investigar todo eso por tu cuenta en lugares que a veces ya tienen dueño…-la niña se levantó.

-Te equivocas, es más como si ellos no quisieran que los demás se enteren de lo que ocurre-Riku se sentó sintiéndose atraído por las palabras de una niña, incluso se sorprendía de sí mismo por eso-Hace cuatro años mi amigo me contó que Termina estuvo amenazada por la luna en los días del festival-alzó su brazo señalando la inmensa luna que ahora se encontraba a la vista, sorprendiendo a Riku por semejante aspecto, nunca había visto a una luna con rostro, mucho menos con uno tan terrorífico, de alguna manera aquel cosquilleo en su pecho había regresado haciéndole ponerse de pie y observarla directamente-Mi amigo dijo que una vez un niño llegó desde la puerta que se encuentra dentro de la torre del reloj para salvar a Termina de su destino cruel. ¡Alguien quería hacerla caer solo por diversión!-la niña estaba emocionada mientras contaba el relato, hacía ademanes sin dejar de ver la luna-El niño sólo contaba con tres días para cruzar todo Termina para despertar a los gigantes que detendrían a la luna-los ojos de Riku brillaban a escuchar todo el relato, se sentía como sus amigos cuando escuchaban los cuentos antes de dormir, por los dioses, se sentía como un niño otra vez-Cuando los gigantes sostuvieron a la luna en el día final, el niño entró a ella para derrotar al ser que había provocado todo. Una vez que todos se salvaron, el niño regresó a su hogar, a seguir con lo que hacía-cuando terminó su relato se sentó en una banca que se encontraba cerca.

-Realmente…una luna como esa…-extendió su mano, con sus ojos brillando de la ilusión de poder vivir algo semejante, su corazón latía rápidamente, ¿qué le ocurría? En algún momento se había sentido igual.

-¿No es sorprendente?-soltó una risa muy tierna llamando la atención de Riku-El mismo día que me lo contó decidí ir a la torre para abrir la puerta, ¿y qué crees?-sonrió de oreja a oreja-Logré abrirla, no tenía seguro, no tenía nada que me impidiera el paso. Entré a la torre y se sentía tan extraño, no había otro ruido además del que el agua provocaba. Se sentía solo, daba miedo, me hacía sentir un vacío en el pecho, un sentimiento casi inexplicable. ¡Cuando bajé más me encontré con una puerta!-saltó felizmente cuando lo recordó-Pero…-su expresión se volvió desanimada-Estaba bloqueada por muchas rocas. Así que decidí moverlas. Me tardé mucho con mis intentos fallidos. Por lo que tuve que rendirme ese día hasta encontrar algo que me ayudara a moverlas.

-Así que regresaste a casa-se sentó a un lado de ella-Debió ser desalentador-se rió de tan solo pensarlo, enseguida paró, ¿qué rayos pasaba con él? Era demasiada confianza para un día.

-¡Lo fue!-infló sus mejillas-Cuando salí de la torre me vi rodeada por mucha gente. Muchos estaban murmurando sobre mí, sus miradas eran terribles. Me veían como si fuera un ser que nunca habían visto en su vida. Como si fuera un monstruo. Mi hermano llegó muy enojado, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a casa. Me pidió que le explicara y cuando le conté todo él se enojó horrible. Me dijo que no me acercara de nuevo a la torre.

-¿Tan malo era entrar a la torre?

-Parece que sí, es como si hubiera faltado al respeto a un lugar sagrado o algo por el estilo-suspiró-Cuando volví a encontrarme con mi amigo le conté todo. Él me dijo que ellos nunca me entenderían, que yo…que yo era totalmente diferente a ellos…que yo venía de más lejos…de un lugar que no está en Termina-su voz se entrecortó por un momento.

-¿Saria?-se acercó un poco a ella-¿Estás bien?

-¿Sabes por qué sé que él nunca me mentiría?-comenzó a mover sus piernas en un vaivén-No es por la puerta de la torre…no es por ningún secreto que yo haya comprobado en el pueblo-comenzó a llorar-Es porque realmente…yo de verdad no soy de Termina…-se giró hacia a él-En toda Termina no hay nadie como yo…

-Alguien como tu…-repitió levemente mientras la veía a los ojos.

-Yo llegué aquí hace seis años…llegué con esta apariencia…-las lágrimas se volvían más grandes y sus mejillas se enrojecían-No he envejecido en seis años. No dejo de ser una niña por mucho que pase el tiempo. ¡Por eso es que ven tan raro!-rompió la máscara Keaton en un impulso-Cuando salgo del pueblo nunca encuentro a alguien como yo. Todos… ¡animales y humanos! ¡Todos envejecen por igual! Incluso recuerdo cuando Iván era muy pequeño, cuando apenas estaba a la altura de mi hombro…Y sé que…cuando pase unos años más él será mucho más alto que yo…su rostro cambiará… ¡Todo cambiará y yo seguiré igual!

Riku se sentía tan mal. Ahora entendía todo, pero seguía sin verlo como una razón para tratarla así. Incluso si era una niña traviesa, no buscaba otra cosa más que a alguien que la comprendiera, alguien que le hiciera sentirse en compañía por completo. Como si realmente no viniera de otro mundo…

-Saria…-el sentimiento era igual a cuando Sora y Kairi lloraban desconsolados cuando algo salía mal, cuando él cumplía con levantarles el ánimo, cuando los protegía durante sus aventuras antes de que tomaran los papeles de hermanos mayores…cuando todo era más simple.-Saria…-tomó del hombro a la niña.

-¿Qué?-hizo un puchero al preguntar.

-Hay muchos mundos por ahí-se levantó de su lugar-Si es verdad que vienes de otro "mundo" entonces hay una posibilidad de encontrar tu verdadero hogar-enseguida la niña levantó su rostro y dejó de llorar.

-¿Y si realmente no hay nadie como yo?-se levantó con las manos en el pecho.

-¿Y si hay muchos como tú?-Saria le miraba incrédula ante sus palabras-Yo conocí a alguien en las Islas del Destino que no era humano, llegó una noche a la playa hace seis años. Tu llegaste hace seis años a Termina. Y si tu amigo no te ha engañado en ninguno de sus cuentos hay una oportunidad al abrir la puerta que está dentro de esa torre. Tiene que haber una clase de conexión en todo esto.

-Pero… ¿y si nos metemos en problemas? ¿Y si te pasa algo?-a pesar de conocerlo en la mañana, había algo en Riku que le llamaba mucho la atención y le hacía sentir una enorme curiosidad, se sentía tan similar a la vez que entró a la torre.

-Llegué de un lugar que ni siquiera está en Termina por arte de magia. Todo esto debe tener una explicación y si se enojaron cuando entraste a la torre es porque de verdad hay algo detrás de la puerta-extendió su mano hacia la pequeña peliverde recordando claramente lo que había ocurrido una noche anterior.

Él había extendido su mano de la misma forma hacia Sora, la oscuridad, la tormenta, los gritos de Link, la desaparición de Kairi, comenzaba a recordarlo todo. En la isla había una puerta que nunca lograron abrir. Si ambas puertas eran iguales y una lograba abrirse entonces…habría más… ¡Habría mucho más de lo que alguna vez vieron en esas islas tan pequeñas! Valía la pena arriesgarse.

-¿Qué dices?-le sonrió-¿Acaso le tienes miedo a lo desconocido?-en ese momento sintió una mano sobre la suya.

-No hay por qué tenerle miedo, ¿no crees?-sonrió con diversión causando una risa en Riku-Es hora ir a buscar algo para quitar esas estorbosas piedras.

-Habían unos carpinteros construyendo la torre de madera, seguro encontraremos algo para quitar las rocas

-¡Entonces vamos!-Saria le tomó fuertemente de la mano y se dirigieron a buscar sus herramientas.

Al llegar a la torre ya no había nadie. Ahora estaban descansando. Habían dejado todo, incluso los planos del jefe de los carpinteros estaban ahí.

-De verdad que son descuidados-tomó una pala a un lado de la torre-¿Encontraste algo?-al ver que Saria escribía en los planos se acercó a ella-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-El festival es pasado mañana, sólo les dejo un recuerdo para hacerlos enojar un poco más por última vez-sonrió juguetonamente.

Luego de buscar algo más para mover las rocas se dirigieron a la torre y cuando entraron nuevamente esa sensación extraña invadió a Saria.

-Es sorprendente-el albino sonreía, de verdad deseaba que esa puerta se abriera.

-La puerta está por acá-guío a su compañero y cuando llegaron pudieron notar que efectivamente no sería fácil.

-Será mejor empezar ahora.

Tardaron más de dos horas moviendo todas esas rocas tan pesadas. Saria estaba muriéndose del cansancio y del sueño, a esas horas ya se encontraba en la cama. Riku estaba aún despierto en su totalidad, no se sentía cansado, nada podía sustituir las ganas de abrir esa puerta.

-¿Entramos?-observó a la niña que aún permanecía un con una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar del cansancio.

-Vamos-asintió.

Con solo tocar aquella gran puerta fue suficiente para que fuera abierta.

Estaba completamente oscuro…

No podía verse nada…

-¿Riku?-bostezó-Tengo sueño

-No creo que falte mucho, aguanta un poco más.

Caminaron durante más de una hora y seguían sin ver nada.

Era un camino completo de oscuridad…

-¿Riku?

Esta vez la voz había sonado un poco diferente…

-¿Saria?-se giró para buscarla con sus manos pero no sentía nada.

-Me siento mal Riku…

Estaba llorando…Saria estaba llorando…

-¡Saria!-se hincó para sentir el suelo. Y ahí estaba.

-Riku…me duele…

Se escuchaba tan mal que le hizo sentir un poco de presión.

-Riku…no siento mis piernas…no siento mis brazos…

El llanto era peor…

-Espera, te llevaré cargando-a tientas logró tomarla entre sus brazos.

-¿Cuánto falta?...No logramos ver nada…

-No lo sé…pero llegaremos…por ahora, intenta estar despierta.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuéntame una de las historias de tu amigo.

-Um…-se quejó del dolor-Él decía que…del otro lado de la puerta estaba él…

-¿Tu amigo?

-No…decía que estaba el niño…

-¿El que entró a la luna?

Por alguna razón comenzaba a sentirse muy fresco.

-Sí…decía que él buscaba a su amiga en el bosque…

-Así que hay un bosque más adelante.

Comenzó a verse una luz a lo lejos…

Era diminuta…pero había una esperanza…

-Sí…pero para llegar hay un lugar muy peligroso…

Comenzó a correr, parando de repente al estar a punto de caer al vacío.

-Se refería a esto.

Observó el lugar, no había manera de pasar.

-¿Te dijo como cruzar?

-Dijo que solo el niño pudo…

-¿Pero cómo?

No recibió respuesta…

-¿Saria?

La movió un poco…pero no reaccionó…

-¡SARIA!

Sentía desesperación…

Un gran peso en su cabeza…

No lograba respirar bien…

Sentía a la misma oscuridad rodeándole…

Tenía que salir…

No podía tener miedo ahora…

¡No debía tener miedo!

-Saldremos de aquí…-dirigió su mirada esmeralda a la salida

¡Tenía que haber una forma…!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Abrió los ojos al sentir la luz sobre su rostro. Todo era verde. Lograba ver las diminutas esporas pasearse en el aire. Se levantó con dificultad. Observó un poco mejor. Estaba en un bosque…es uno muy diferente al que visitaba. De repente cayó en cuenta…

-¡¿Riku?!-escuchó un suspiro profundo y volteó. Ahí estaba, durmiendo con suma tranquilidad-Riku…-comenzaba a sentirse bien pronunciando su nombre-Lograste traerme a lo desconocido-se hincó frente a él y le sonrió dulcemente-Muchas gracias, Riku-esta vez el sueño le hizo volvió recostarse en el pasto.

* * *

¡Por fin! Sus labores habían terminaron. Tendría lo que restaba del día para ella sola. No había clases de esgrima, su profesor particular había enfermado por lo que ahora no tendría clases en la biblioteca privada. Por fin podría leer aquel pequeño libro tan llamativo que su padre le había obsequiado. Aunque, aún tenía una inquietud. Vivir todo el día en ese amplio palacio y no relajarse en otro lugar que no fuera el jardín de su madre le tenía un poco aburrida. Admitía que soñaba con hacerse de algún amigo para pasar el tiempo con risas, platicas amenas, para descubrir lo que era vivir fuera del palacio. Sabía que era posible salir, los guardias tenían sus puntos ciegos, pero no podría permitirse hacerle pasar un mal rato a su padre, no estaba en condiciones de tratar con asuntos como esos.

-Realmente quisiera salir-se asomó por la ventana del pasillo. Lograba verse con claridad el pueblo y un poco más cerca el templo-Impa no está hoy…-sonrió divertida, pero cuando se dio cuenta de su idea negó frenéticamente con la cabeza-No, no, no, NO-se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas-Contrólate-suspiró-Si alguien me hubiera visto pensaría tan mal de mí.

Se calmó un poco, como princesa debía comportarse como tal. A pesar de su edad no podía dejarse llevar por la inmadurez. Salir del palacio no era cosa fácil. Si alguien la descubría Impa se enojaría y su padre… ¡Por las Diosas! Su padre nunca le perdonaría tal acción. Era mejor regresar al jardín día tras día para no empeorar la condición del Rey.

Llegó al jardín. La brisa, la frescura creada por la inmensa cantidad de flores, los frondosos árboles cuidados con gran cariño y el sonido provocado por la fuente al centro del jardín le hacían sentirse en total calma. Aún si llegaba a sentirse aburrida en el palacio y a veces en ese mismo lugar en específico, no dejaba de sentirse en un ambiente nostálgico, cuando su madre aún vivía y le mostraba una a una cada flor. Extrañaba esos días, cuando su padre no cargaba todo el peso por su propia cuenta.

-Es verdad. Ayer no revisé el rosal-normalmente la princesa visitaba el lugar del lindo rosal que había plantado junto a su querida nana y protectora-Tal vez debería verlo-se encaminó hasta un pequeño sendero hasta que dio con el rosal, se acercó un poco más hasta que vio una silueta muy cerca de él-¿Qué es e…?-su rostro palideció-¡¿Acaso es…-no podía creerlo-una chica?!

Permanecía dormida…

Sonreía…

Pero…¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

* * *

 _Bien OuO aquí termina el capitulo. Tal vez llegaron a pensar que no seguiría con el fin u-u o no sé. Pero sólo quiero aclarar que no tengo pensado dejar descontinuada esta historia por nada del mundo. Puede que llegue a tardarme meses en actualizar pero las responsabilidades de la escuela me comen el alma y no siempre me da tiempo de acercarme aquí. Espero que entiendan mis razones y me disculpen ;w;_

 _En fin, ustedes tienen la última palabra chicos y chicas! OuO)/ merece continuación? Quieren lanzarme un tomate? Alguna queja? Háganlo saber con un review c:_

 _Chao!_


End file.
